Blood Moon
by Miss. Jay
Summary: Bella is helping Sookie in her quest to find Bill with the help of werewolf Alcide Herveaux in Jackson, Mississippi. Bella, hung up on Eric, can't help but find herself attracted to Alcide, who's hung up on his ex too. Who will she choose? Eric/OC/Alcide
1. Bad Moon Rising

**Here's the start of the Blood Moon. (: The title is kind of cheesy, but it makes sense. She has to choose between a vampire, who drinks blood, or a werewolf, hence moon. Haha, yeah, I know. :D **

**Bad Moon Rising**

_I see the bad moon arising  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightning  
I see bad times today.  
Don't go around tonight  
Well, it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise._

**Recap. **

"Oh my God, Bella, Bill's been kidnapped," Sookie sobbed on the other side.

I blanched. "What?"

"Can you meet me at Fangtasia – I need to inform Eric," Sookie asked.

I fidgeted. "Well, I don't think that's a good idea, Sook."

"Isabella, please, Bill was asking me to marry him."

"I'll be right there."

**End.**

I got out the tub, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my wet, naked body. As I was racing into my room, my mind was wandering. Who would kidnap Bill? Who was strong enough to kidnap a vampire? Blindly, I grabbed a bra and matching panties before roughly drying myself off and then, putting the undergarments on and then, I pulling on jeans and a black tee shirt. I pulled my curly, black hair from its bun and shook it out and then, shoved my feet into black flats and raced down the stairs and out the door. Cursing to myself, I raced over to my black Yamaha, pulled on my helmet and straddled it, turned it on and revved the engine before racing off to Fangtasia, weaving in between cars and ignoring their horns. I was at Fangtasia in less than fifteen minutes – my new record. I saw Sookie standing next to a small, yellow car; a hopeless expression on her face. I parked my bike and pulled the helmet off, shook out my hair and got off the bike. Sookie was at my side in an instant. She looked pretty in her lavender dress.

"It'll be okay, Sookie, Eric and Bill may not get along, but Eric can't ignore a kidnapping of a vampire in his Area," I reassured her, as we made our way to the club entrance.

"I know," she whispered, meekly.

I pulled open the door and we went in, making a beeline towards Eric's office, but Pam's voice stopped us, we turned to see her looking Sookie up and down. "Now, I don't remember telling you that lavender was my favorite color."

I scoffed, as Sookie said, "I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight, Pam. Where's Bill?"

Pam smiled at that. "I have no idea."

"Then, where's Eric?" I asked, her blue eyes cut to me.

She smirked evilly. "He's, uh, he's _indisposed _at the moment."

I narrowed my eyes. "That means the basement."

"Indisposed doing what?" Sookie asked, but I knew.

Pam didn't say anything, just gave us a look. Sookie grabbed my hand and we headed towards the basement, Pam on our heels. Sookie pulled open the door and we went down the stairs with Pam saying, "Sookie, Bella, stop! Don't. Come back."

But, we continued on down the stairs, I heard the sounds of chains rattling and the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. Sookie exclaimed, "I know he's in here. Bill!"

We paused at the bottom of the stairs to see Eric fucking a human girl, who was chained up from the ceiling. What the fuck? Sookie voiced my thoughts. Eric paused in his thrusting, his head coming up like a wolf that scented its' prey. "Sookie, Isabella."

Pam came down the rest of the way, as Eric turned to face us. "See anything you like?"

Pam smirked, as she peeked past Eric to the human. "I do."

Eric pulled away from the woman and turning to face us, exposing his front to Sookie and me, though I had already seen it, so I could resist the urge to look, but barely. He was magnificent. Sookie was looking anywhere, but him. "I take it that they couldn't be stopped."

Pam shrugged innocently and said brazenly, "What can I say, they overpowered me."

I rolled my eyes. Eric gave Pam a stern look. "Off you go, Pam."

Pam pouted and snapped, "Fine."

I watched her stomp up the stairs in her cute heels, but not before she gave the exhausted human a considering look. I turned back to Eric, who was watching me, and I wondered if he received the dream that I did when I was in the bathtub, but seeing this, I knew he didn't. I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes before he turned to Sookie. "Sookie, Isabella, meet my new dancer, Yvetta, from Estonia. Yvetta, meet Isabella and Sookie from here."

Yvetta said something in Estonian, what I assumed was a greeting, while Sookie said hi to her, I merely waved. Eric turned to the naked Estonian and said something before walking towards, practically swaggering, and butt naked. Sookie kept her eyes on his face, forcing herself not to look. I didn't care. I let my eyes lingered like he did to me in my dreams. Eric broke me out of my stare. "So, what brings to you to Fangtasia on this balmy, summer night?"

"Bill's been kidnapped and I think you had something to do with it," Sookie insisted.

"I didn't," Eric told her. "Any other theories?"

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much," Sookie said. "Where were you tonight around eleven o'clock?"

"Here with Yvetta," Eric told her, his eyes cutting to mine.

"Doing this for the last six hours," Sookie asked in disbelief.

"You seem surprised? Isabella could tell you all about my _enthusiasm_," Eric said, naughtily. I glared at him. "Is Bill's stamina not all up to snuff?"

Sookie ignored the jab. "Tell me where I can find Lorena. If you don't have him, she does."

"Solid theory, but given the last tenor of your last run in, it's better if I speak to her myself." Eric said. He had a point, that bitch would kill Sookie.

"How do I know you will?" Sookie asked, suspiciously.

"Because, if Bill was in fact, kidnapped by human or vampire, I am duty bound as Sheriff of the Area that in which he resides to find him," Eric explained what I pretty much told her earlier. He looked at Sookie with barely contained lust. "Even if I do want what is his."

I felt my heart drop at what he said, Sookie's hand snaked out to grab mine and she gave me a comforting squeeze. She gave him a shocked look. "Then, do it."

We went to go up the stairs, but Eric grabbed my arm. "We have unfinished business, Isabella."

Sookie looked ready to protest, but I told her to go. "I'll come to Bon Temps in the afternoon."

She nodded and left, but not before giving Eric a look that said to behave. Sookie paused on the stairway and said, "By the way, you owe us ten thousand dollars."

I smirked, as I turned back to Eric. "Especially, seeing how I'm out of a job."

"I no longer acquired your help at the club," Eric said with a small smirk.

I shrugged as if I wasn't affected by it. "That's okay, the pay was alright, but the boss was kind of a dickhead."

That knocked the smirk right off of his face. "Mmm, someone's panties are still in a twist."

I glared. "Don't think for one second that you had any effect on my panties whatsoever!"

Eric chuckled, as he started to circle me. "Oh, you forget, Isabella, we have a bond and I know you better than anyone."

"Well, you broke that bond when you pulled that stunt with Sookie, Eric. I'm no longer yours and I no longer work for you and when I get the money; you are no longer nothing to me." I exclaimed, glaring up at him. Eric's expression was hard to read.

"We'll see," was all he said.

I huffed angrily at his response. "No, you won't! You want Sookie, not me, Sookie!"

Without waiting for him to say anything, I whirled around and ran up the stairs, but not before I shouted, "Oh and I rescind your invitation."

I'm done with Eric Northman for good.

**Line.**

"Where were you?" Kaylee demanded the second I got home.

I tossed my keys on the table by the door. "Fangtasia to speak with Eric. Bill Compton has been kidnapped and Sookie wanted me there with her."

Kaylee looked concerned. "Kidnapped? What's strong enough to kidnap a vampire?"

"Another vampire or human, but only if they had the right equipment." I told her, as I sat down on the couch, rested my head against the back and sighed deeply. I was exhausted. "By the way, I'm going to Bon Temps later and knowing Sookie, I'll most likely be helping her find Bill. So, I've decided that since the circumstances have changed, you can go with Kate and her family down to Florida. But you will call me every single night, do you understand?"

Kaylee looked flabbergasted before she started screaming in pure joy. On our way home from our "vacation," Kaylee asked if she could go to Florida with her friend Kate and her family to go to Disneyworld. This was perfect timing, actually. Now, I won't have to worry about her as much when I'm down in Bon Temps. Kaylee pounced on me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I laughed, as I hugged her back. "You deserve it, kid."

Kaylee pulled back. "Ack, I gotta go call Kate and tell her the news!"

"Kay, why don't you wait until she's actually up," I suggested, but she was already racing up the stairs. I rolled my eyes before lying down on the couch and sighing in pleasure. God, I was so tired and this couch was so comfortable. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Bella, wake up. Bella," Kaylee shook me from my sleep.

I sat up slowly, as I tried to blink away the sleepiness. "What's up, Kay?"

"Kate said her mom said it would be okay if I stayed with them before we go to Orlando, but only if it's okay with you. So, can I?" Kaylee asked; a big grin on her face.

I brushed back my bangs. "Uh, yeah, let me go change and I'll take you over there."

"Okay," Kaylee chirped before going upstairs to get her stuff.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was four in the afternoon. I should call Sookie. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. She picked up after three rings. "Hey, Bella, when are you coming?"

"I gotta drop Kaylee off with a friend, but then I'll be down there. Hey, do you mind if I stay with you that way I can help you without driving back and forth?" I asked, walking slowly up my stairs.

"Sure, that's a great idea actually. Do you know how to get to my house?" Sookie asked and then, told me the directions when I told her no. "See you soon, Bella."

"Bye, Sook," I said before hanging up.

I tossed my phone on my bed and picked out an outfit; jean shorts that could revival Daisy Duke and a tight, red shirt. I brushed the knots out of my hair, pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and then, packed a week's worth of clothes and other necessities. I slipped on tan, leather cowboy boots and hefted the bag over my shoulder while calling out, "Kaylee, you ready?"

"Yes, now hurry up!" Kaylee demanded from down stairs.

"Ungrateful brat," I teased.

**Blah.**

An hour and a half later, I was knocking on Sookie's door. I waited for a few seconds before I saw her through the window, she let me in with a smile. "Thank you so much, Bella, you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

I waved off her thanks. "Oh, Sookie, you're my friend. You would do it for me."

I looked around her house in shock. "Uh, nice place?"

Sookie laughed, as she took my bag from me. "This is the Maenad's doing. I'll have to tell you about that later, but, first, you need to tell me about Eric."

I sighed in defeat. "I really don't, but I suppose I could. Well, he fired me and then, proceeded to tell me that no one knows me like he does. Blah, blah, blah. The asshole. I told him I no longer wanted anything to do with him and he had the gall to think that I would be crawling back to him, so I rescinded his invitation to my house and left. He shouldn't bother, he wants you now. Not me, I gave him what he wanted and look where that got me. I can't believe I fell into his stupid trap. I thought he might have liked me, not just for my gift or my body, but for me."

Sookie reached out and smoothed my bangs away. "He only wants me because Bill does and he finds my gift valuable. I bet you anything, he'll be the one to come crawling back."

I stared at her like she was stupid before I busted out laughing. "_Oh, Dio, brucia. Ciò sarebbe il giorno." _(Oh, God, it burns. That would be the day.)

Sookie glared at me. "I don't appreciate being made fun of in Italian!"

I wiped the tear from my eye. "I wasn't making fun of you. But, seriously, Sookie, do you see Eric Northman crawling on his knees for a _human. _A smart-alecky human, nonetheless."

She pursued her lips. "You have a point."

I was going to say something when there was a knock at her door. We looked at each other before going to the front door. Sookie pulled back the curtain covering the window and we saw Pam standing there, decked out in a hot pink dress suit. She held out her arms and asked, "May I?"

Sookie and I shared a look before she opened the door, inviting Pam in. "Come on in."

Pam looked around Sookie's place in awe. "Now, why'd you have to go and kill that Maenad? She's a terrific decorator."

"Any news about Bill," Sookie asked, worriedly.

Pam swiveled around to face us. "No, just making my nightly rounds." She reached in her purse. "And, Eric wanted me to give you this. Isabella, you should have let us known you'd be with Sookie."

We took our checks, as I glared. "And, I made myself clear to him that I wanted nothing to do with him."

She smirked. "Yes, but you meant after you got the money."

Well, she had me there. Sookie looked down at her check. "This is too much; it's only supposed to be ten thousand."

"We know Eric wanted to give the both of you a bonus for going above and beyond." Pam explained.

"Tell me thanks, I guess." Sookie said, unenthusiastic.

Pam smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "I'll tell him you sounded more appreciative than that. And, you, Isabella, are you going to make one of your jokes?"

I sneered. "It's a shame that I'll miss your smiling face every night, Pam."

She chuckled, but it was cut off when she inhaled, a deep shiver raking her body.

"What was that?" Sookie and I asked in unison.

"It was Eric calling me. I should probably check in."

"He can call you?" I asked, curiously.

In a blur, Pam was gone.

"Jessica," Sookie breathed.

**Woot.**

Sookie had barely parked the car before she was jumping out of her car, I tore off my seatbelt and followed her up the stairs of what I can assume is Bill Compton's porch. She quickly unlocked the door and I wrinkled my nose at the stench. Jessica zipped over to us, exclaiming, "You ought to let me know when gonna be swinging by, it's polite."

Sookie cut her off, demanding, "Has Bill called you?"

Jessica sighed. "No, and I told you I would tell you if he did."

"Not that kind of call, I was just with Pam and she got all shivery and told me that Eric had just called her and she had to go." Sookie told her, we watched as recognition flickered in Jessica's eyes.

"She was shivering?" Jessica asked, softly.

"Have you ever felt that?"

"Last night, "Jessica admitted. "It came over me in a wave and it made me feel sick."

I interrupted her. "Other than sick, what else did you feel?"

"I don't know, maybe a place." Jessica seemed unsure.

"What place, Jessica?" I asked, softly.

"I don't know," Jessica mumbled.

"Come one," Sookie exclaimed, holding out her keys to Jessica.

Before we left, I cried out, "What stinks?"

**Bleep.**

"_Isa," a warm, gravelly voice murmured in my ear._

_A smile bloomed across my face, as I felt a nose snuffling along my neck; his scruff tickling my soft skin. Strong, muscular, and warm arms dragged my body onto of him, I made a sound of contentment, as I laid sprawled out on his chest, his hands stroking my lower back and ass. I pulled myself up, so that I was straddling his stomach, my curly hair was a curtain on each side of my face, as I leaned forward to kiss those enticing lips of his; his fingers were kneading into my hips. He was so strong and warm. His lips were soft and hot and a second later, I felt his tongue slip out and slide along the flesh of my lower lip. No one had ever kissed me this way and I let out a surprised gasp. He took advantage of my slightly open mouth and caressed my tongue with his. It's been a long time since someone has kissed me this way before, with Eric it was always hard and rough, but this was nice and it still made my toes curl; I gasped at the sensation. He took advantage of my slightly open mouth and caressed my tongue with his. I moaned, as our tongues danced; my hands sliding up in his warm chest. I could get used to this. But, as much as I loved the softer side of passion, I wanted a little too much more. I sucked on his tongue and a ball of lust erupted in my belly when I heard him growl, it sounded animalistic and primal. His grip on my hips tightened, as he rolled us over, so now he was on top and I was gladly on the bottom. God, his body felt amazing pressed against mine. It was so warm and heavy and it seemed like it belonged. One of his strong, calloused hands gripped my thigh and hiked it high on his hip, bringing him flush against my burning hot center; my nails dug into his shoulder as I felt _him _pressed at my entrance. His mouth left mine, a strange noise coming from his throat, a mixture between a growl and a purr, as he nibbled along my neck. _

"_Please," I begged, arching my back, offering my breast to the hand that had wormed its' way to my chest. _

I was jerked from my vision at the sound of Sookie shouting, "Stop!"

Blinking my eyes, I looked out the window and into the dark where I could make out an overturned car; Jessica pulled the car to a stop sharply. Sookie gasped, as she looked closer at the car. "That's Bill's car."

At that announcement, we all hurriedly got out of the car and raced over to it, being careful as we went down the slope. Sookie crouched down at the car and peered into the window. "There's a body in here, but it's not Bill's. Give me a hand, Jessica."

We looked over to see her still by Sookie's car, but then she was next to us. She knelt down and pulled the body out with no problem, as Sookie said, "Check for a wallet or phone, anything that might tell us who this fucker is."

"No wallet," Jessica checked in his jacket. "And, no phone."

Seeing something on his neck, I crouched down and pulled back the collar of his shirt to see a marking on his body. "Okay, what is that?"

Jessica and Sookie came for a closer look. "What the fuck?"

As Jessica was looking on her phone for that symbol, I went closer to Sookie. "I had a vision in the car."

Sookie looked at me with wide eyes. "About Bill?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up, but thankfully it was dark. "No, no, not about Bill. It was me and a guy, we were _you know. _I mean, this is so weird. When I had that vision of you and Eric, it was in flashes and mute, but this was _vivid. _I can still feel the warmth of his skin, his beard on my neck, his," I snuck a quick look at Jessica before lowering my voice, "penis pressed against me. It's so weird though, I remember seeing his face, but now I can't remember what he looked like. What do you think it means?"

Sookie looked thoughtful, I was sure she was seeing the vision still playing around in my head. "I don't know, but it's gotta be important. Maybe this guy helps you get over Eric."

I was about to say something when Jessica spoke, "Got it."

Sookie and I went over to her side. "What does it say it is?"

"Something to do with Operation Werewolf," Jessica said, showing us the picture.

"Werewolf?" Sookie asked, meekly.

I sported a big grin. "Cool! Werewolves exist?"

**Alright, that's chapter one! :D And, it's my longest. So, tell me what you think.**


	2. Airplanes

**Oh my goodness, people, you are amazing! :D I was so excited to see my reviews. OH! Thank you **Franky Sanchez 125 **for pointing out a big mistake I had made. Towards the end of the first chapter, when Bella has the vision, I had said that Sookie read her thoughts. :/ Oops. Just erase that minor lapse from your memories. SOOKIE CAN'T READ BELLA'S THOUGHTS! Okay, now it's programmed in my brain. Lol. And, someone else pointed out something. **Hime4life **was curious about why Eric was acting towards Bella like that. It's simple. Bella saw Eric at his most vulnerable state and that is not acceptable to him – I mean, it is Eric. Plus, the jab she made at him about Godric, but in her defense, she was just protecting herself too. I hope that cleared some people up. If you have any more questions, please, don't hesitate to ask. (:**

**Airplanes**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now _

**Boo.**

I hunched down in the backseat, my green eyes burning daggers into the back of Sookie's head. Man, if only she knew what I was thinking. She'd be hearing me curse her out in a mixture of Italian and English, but I'm sure she's had some hint of what I'm thinking, as she keeps shooting me looks in the rearview mirror. Jessica was having fun with my pouting, seeing how she keeps glancing over her shoulder at me, a wide grin on her gorgeous face. Jessica has always found my "rebellion" funny, which had made Bill paranoid that she was going to follow in my footsteps. Psh, she's going in her own direction of crazy. Sighing, I leaned against the side of the car, resting my head against the window and gazed up at the stars. I said I was done with Eric Northman and who is she dragging us off to see: Eric fucking Northman.

"I don't see why we have to go to him, you could just call him," I grumbled from the backseat; Jessica snorted.

"Isabella, are you scared of seeing Eric?" Sookie demanded in disbelief.

"No," I snapped, eyes blazing. "I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him after I get my money and BAM, we're going to Fangtasia. He'll never let me live this down; he'll think I'm crawling back to him, which I'm not."

"Oh, quite acting like a baby," Sookie snapped, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise.

Hmm, who knew Sookie had it in her. "Fine, I'll go in, but he makes one little comment, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Sookie and Jessica glanced at each other before bursting with laughter. I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're all going to hell."

I was lost in my thoughts, especially about that vision that I had. What had triggered it? The vision about the Eric and Sookie fiasco was most likely triggered by the note that he wrote, so what set off this vision? I was sitting here in the backseat, while Jessica drove around blindly to search for the area that she felt and then, the vision happened right before we found the place. So, what was it? Maybe my self-conscious knew what we were going to find. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Gasping, I sat up quickly. Surprised, Sookie slammed on the brakes, but thankfully on her part, not mine, we were in the Fangtasia parking lot. Breathing heavily, Sookie turned to face me, Jessica too. "What the hell, Bella?"

"I know who the guy is or, at least, what he is," I exclaimed, suddenly excited.

They were confused, so Jessica voiced their confusion. "What guy?"

I gave Sookie a look. "My dream guy! He's a werewolf and finding that werewolf triggered my vision."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked, slowly, as if I was dumb.

"Okay, usually visions are triggered by something and the one I had about you and Eric was set off by the letter that he wrote and I touched. But, seeing how, I've never met this mystery guy, nothing I touched had set me off. But, subconsciously, my mind knew where we would go and what we would find; a werewolf. Make sense?" I explicated in a rush, a big smile on my face. Hey, I was excited, because I found out werewolves existed and I was totally enthralled with them. Don't judge a girl.

Jessica and Sookie looked at me with their mouths open; Jessica spoke up, "You lost me at the letter part."

I huffed angrily. "Oh, you guys are useless!"

"Come on, we need to see Eric. But, Bella, we'll talk about this later. Okay?" Sookie assured me with a small smile. We both had new gifts that we weren't sure about.

Grudgingly, I followed them up to Fangtasia. "I'm gonna need a drink after this."

**Cherry.**

To say I was surprised that Eric didn't say anything about my appearance, well, that was clearly an understatement. For once, he was serious about the symbol Sookie had drawn on a piece of paper, staring down at it with an unreadable look on his face. But, I knew, that he's seen it before and did not like what he saw.

"It stands for Operation Werewolf," Sookie announced. "Some kind of secret Nazi commando force from WWII.

Eric blankly stared at the symbol. "You said that you found this branded on a dead man's neck?

Sookie looked over at Jessica. "Bill summoned Jessica there; I think he was trying to show us who kidnapped him."

"Yeah, Nazi werewolves," Jessica breathed, excitedly, enough to make me kind of worried over her excitement of these Nazi werewolves. Eric shot her a look.

Finally, I spoke up, "That dead guy was strong and fast enough to take Bill; he had to be something supernatural."

"We were hoping you could tell us something useful," Sookie admitted, bringing Eric's gaze from me to her. I had to confess, that man makes my insides dance, but like I'd tell him that.

"I've never see it before," Eric dismissed, tossing the paper on the small table we were sitting at. "Sorry."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're blowing us off?" I demanded, angrily.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm merely granting your wishes, Isabella."

"Eric, please, tell us." Sookie begged softly. Oh, first mistake.

He gave Pam a pointed look and spoke in Swedish. She took the hint and walked over to Jessica, wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulder. "Let's go to the ladies' room and stare at ourselves in the mirror."

"Here's what I know about werewolves, there's a reason their existence has been merely a myth to humans for thousands of years. They're territorial, vicious, and pathologically secretive." Eric explained to us, pacing in front of our table.

"Well, why does that sound familiar?" Sookie asked, sarcastically. I nodded my agreement. I was rather surprised at my ability to keep my mouth shut this evening. Hn, maybe I am growing up. Well, would you look at that?

"Here's what I know about the both of you," Eric said, leaning on the table. "Sookie, you're so blinded by your obsession with Bill Compton, you're likely to run through the streets screaming werewolf bait. And, you, Isabella, are incapable of keeping your mouth shut when the situation calls for it, which I'm surprised you're doing at the moment, which you're likely to piss of every single werewolf in the south. Alerting whoever has Bill that we're on to them will get yourself killed."

"You think that I'm that stupid," Sookie asked, as I snapped, "I'll have you know that I have amazing restraints in keeping my mouth shut, Northman. I did it half the time I was sleeping with you, didn't I?"

The look Eric gave me was less than amused before he answered Sookie. "No, I think you're human."

"Don't underestimate us, Eric," Sookie said, quietly, which had Eric hissing, "Don't underestimate yourself! Your life is too valuable to throw away," Eric stared me right in the eyes. "Both of your lives."

Eric sat down at the table with us, lounging back like a spoiled prince. Just briefly his hand brushed mine and that was all it took. I gasped in pain, as the images flooded my head. Pressing the heel of my palm to my forehead, I groaned loudly, as the onslaught played out like a movie.

_The bodies of an older coupled laid across the floor, furniture overturned and scattered about. It was clear that they were murdered from the scene and the bloodstains on their clothes. There was some shouting in the distance, as the door to the room opened and a young, bloody soldier carefully came into the room, a rifle in his hand. He knelt beside the couple to see if they were alive, but he was disrupted by a noise in the room; the closet. Warily, he got out and stalked to the closet, his gun poised and ready. There was a sound of sobs and deep breathing on the other side. The soldier opened the door with his gun to reveal a naked woman, her arms grasping onto the wall as if she was trying to climb up it. _

_She pleaded to him in German._

_Seeing no danger, he lowered his gun and held out his hand, saying, "It's going to be alright." He leaned his gun against the wall by the door. "I won't hurt you." _

_She watched him like a wearied dog, as he shrugged out of his coat. She turned her head to the wall, a ferocious snarl escaping her throat. The soldier looked up in confusion. The woman snapped her head towards him with glowing eyes and then, she pounced, her naked body changing swiftly to that of a wolf's. She mauled the soldier and began gnawing at his neck. In a flash, two figures jumped from the ceiling, landing with a thud. Eric and Godric clad in a SS uniform. Eric growled, as he unsheathed his fangs. _

I jerked out of my vision; my head couldn't handle it anymore. Sookie looked at my anxiously while Eric looked a little _worried. _"What did you see, Bella?"

Eric snapped her head towards Bella. "What do you mean 'see'?"

Sookie crouched down next to me and brushed back my bangs. "Her powers are growing like mine, but she gets visions."

I groaned, as I spoke. "This was a vision of the past: his past."

"Tell me what you saw, Isabella." Eric commanded, he was once again in my face.

I leaned up to whisper it in his ear, for some reason, I didn't want Sookie to know. "The female werewolf and your days as a Nazi."

Eric drew back to look me in the eye. He was going to say something, but Jessica's voice stopped him. "Sookie, Bella, you need to get me home before the sun's up."

Sookie helped me up. "Let's go, Bella."

As we were leaving the club, I could feel Eric's eyes boring into my back; I glanced at him from over my shoulder.

**Break.**

Slowly, Sookie and I walked into her house; I was ready to drop dead where I stood, but Sookie was restless and I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping, as long as she was up. I placed my purse down by the door and I was about to tell her about my vision when we heard a thudding from the kitchen, we looked at each other with wide eyes. I looked for a weapon and spotted a candle stick, I picked it up and followed her to the kitchen, the candle stick held above my head, ready to smash down on the perpetrator's head. A man came out of the kitchen, we all screamed in fright and I started swinging, but he grabbed the blunt object before it could connected with his head, calling out, "Woah, now!"

I knew that voice. Sookie gripped her chest, as she stared hard at her brother. "Jason, what are you doing here at five o'clock in the morning?"

He scratched the back of his head, as took a big bite from the chicken leg he was holding with his other hand. "Well, I couldn't sleep and I knew Gran would do handstands in her grave if she knew her kitchen looked like this, so I came over to clean it up. And, I got hungry. Wait, Bella, when did you get here?"

I smiled at Jason; he could be so stupid sometimes. "Last night."

"Sook, I'd thought you'd be over at Bill's house," Jason said to Sookie and I mentally slapped my forehead.

Sookie started to tear up. "Bill's been kidnapped."

Jason opened his arms and Sookie moved into them, as tears started to stream down her face. "Oh, Sook, it'll be okay."

After Sookie had calmed down some, she was bound and determined to clean the kitchen. I sat at the kitchen table and watched, seeing how she wouldn't let me help her. Jason stood beside me, holding a mop. "There's werewolves?"

"Yes," Sookie sighed, as she wiped the cabinet windows.

"Well, shit," Jason said. "Big Foot? Is he real too?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, it's possible, I guess."

Jason all of sudden looked excited. "Santa?"

"Jason," Sookie and I snapped in unison. "Focus!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. What can I do to help?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. Apparently, that's what we're supposed to do to, which is totally impossible. Every sound I hear, every time the phone rings, or a shadow in the corner of my eye, I think it's Bill. I keep expecting him to come through the door and say, '_Sookie._'" Sookie said, frazzled, looking off with a faraway look in her eye. I chuckled, because that sounded just like Bill.

"Oh, that sounded just like him," I applauded with a huge grin on my face.

Sookie smiled. "Hmm, that was good, wasn't it?"

Jason looked thoughtful. "Let me talk to Andy," he suggested. "I won't tell him the whole werewolf part, but maybe there's something he can do to help."

Sookie walked over to the refrigerator and squirted Lysol on the door, as she asked, "Andy Bellefleur?"

"Yeah, we went through some pretty intense shit with the whole Maryanne thing," Jason admitted, leaning against the sink. I cocked an eyebrow, but I decided to keep quiet, seeing how I didn't know this Andy.

I started to yawn. "Hey, Sookie, I'm about to crash. Where should I sleep?"

"Oh, um, you can stay up in my room. I'm not tired. It's the first door on the left." Sookie told me.

"Thanks. See ya, Jason."

I walked out and saw my bags still sitting by the door; I hefted it over my shoulder and went upstairs. When I found Sookie's room, I realized that she must have scrubbed her room clean after the whole Maenad thing. I placed my bag in front of the closet door, took off my clothes and curled up in her bed still in my underwear. It was way too hot for clothes. I could feel the stiffness in my body just melt away, as my body relaxed. My dreams were plagued with Eric and my mystery werewolf. Hmm, never liked the idea of a threesome, but with them, sounds like a very _nice _time. I slept for a long time.

**Howl. **

When I woke up, it was nighttime. I grabbed a shirt and pulled it over my head, I'm sure Sookie wouldn't mind me walking around in a shirt and underwear. As I was coming down the stairs, there was a knock at the door; I paused in mid step. Sookie came out of the living room holding a gun; she glanced up at me and held a finger to her lips. Silently, I crept down the stairs and followed closely behind her. We both were holding our breath. A way too familiar voice spoke from the other side of the door. "Hello, Sookie, Isabella."

Sookie pulled up the door and Eric loomed on the other side of the threshold. "It came for you."

"Just one," Sookie told him. I looked at her. "This morning. It took off before I could get anything out of him."

"A werewolf came after you? Why didn't you wake me up?" I demanded, angrily.

"Not now, Isabella." Eric dismissed my little rant; I glowered at him.

"Is that why you're here? Or do you know something about Bill?" Sookie asked.

Eric looked at me before returning his gaze to Sookie. "I lied to you."

We stepped out onto the porch, as Eric told us about the female werewolf he encountered when he was in the SS; apparently I hadn't seen all of the memory. When he was finished, Sookie gave him a look of disbelief, but I already knew, so it wasn't that much of a shock anymore. "You and Godric were in the SS?"

"We posed as whatever would help us in our search," Eric corrected her.

"But, you were hunting the Nazi werewolves?" Sookie asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"The symbol was Runic, this, uh, _pack _dates back a lot farther than the Nazi party," Eric informed us.

"So, they aren't Nazis?" I asked, confused.

Eric looked over at me. "Oh, they are much more than that. These are not ordinary werewolves: they're organized, well funded, highly trained, and fueled by vampire blood."

"Why didn't you tell us this last night, Eric?" I asked with a clenched jaw. "Especially after I got that vision."

"Bigger question is: why am I risking everything by telling you now." Eric sidestepped. He looked at Sookie then. "My loyalty is not to Bill, in fact, it would be advantageous in numerous ways if he was not found, but…"

"But," Sookie pressed.

"But, now they're coming for you and I _owe _you. The both of you." Eric admitted.

I was speechless, but surely this was just a trick. Sookie asked, "When you said that you were risking everything to tell us, what did that mean?"

"The goal to that was to keep you out of danger, not put you in more of it." Eric explained, jumping up from the bench.

Sookie and I jumped up to and followed Eric to the porch steps, as I said, "Eric, you can't just say something like that and leave!"

He turned to face us and that's when I noticed the look in his eyes. Oh, boy, we were in trouble now. "Oh, I'm not leaving. Sookie, you're going to invite me in, so I can protect the both of you. Or we can all have passionate, primal sex at the same time. Isabella knows a little something of my _appetite._"

I'm pretty sure I was a tomato at this point and my mind couldn't help but wonder. Eric shot me a smug, sexy grin. Sookie wasn't having any of it. "You're not gonna distract us by talking nasty."

"I already have. So, are you going to invite me in?" Eric asked, cockily.

Sookie reminded him that she was still Bill's. Eric glanced down and saw the engagement ring. "So you are. What about you, Bella? Wanna reenact some of your dreams that I'm sure you've been having."

I gulped. What the hell? Why was I losing my cool? "I'm good, thanks."

He smirked, as if he knew the turmoil I was having, which he did from the blood bond. He paced the porch, as he mocked Sookie. "To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. To blah, blah, blah, until death do you part. Doesn't bother you that you're the only one going to do the dying."

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest, as she leaned against a post. "I'm not gonna talk about this with you."

Eric grinned. "So, you'd rather stay out her all night then invite me in?"

I shot him a cheeky grin. "I have no problem with it; I just woke up. And if Sookie needs a breather from you, she'll go in and I'll stay."

Eric chuckled. "Like that would be a good idea. You'd go off into your little spiel about how you want nothing to do with me and I'll use necessary means to shut you up. Hn, well, you won't really be yelling at me, more like with me."

I frowned at him. "Yeah, like I'm stupid enough to fall for that trick again, Eric!"

Eric grinned naughtily. "You forget that I know your body well, Isabella."

I was about to reply when Eric snapped his head towards the house, a dark look on his face. He used vampire speed to race over to Sookie, grabbed her and then, slammed her against the wall of her house. "Invite me in."

"You can't bully your way in," Sookie said.

He hissed, his fangs unleashing. "Invite me in now."

"Mr. Northman, will you please come in?"

Sookie and I followed him into the house and what I saw surprised me. A snarling werewolf. Eric snarled, as it lunged for him. Sookie raised her gun and fired.

**There's chapter two. I like this one a lot better than the first one. Tell me what you think! OH! IF ANYONE DOES BANNERS, WILL YOU MAKE ME ONE, PLEASE! Bella's picture is on my profile, along with a half naked Mr. Alcide. Yumm.**


	3. Of Wolf and Man

**I'll keep my rambling to a minimal. I wanna get to Alcide. ;D So, here's the third chapter of Blood Moon. Banner, please? I won't update unless I get some! Lol.**

**Of Wolf and Man**

_Bright is the moon, high in starlight  
Chill in the air, cold as steel tonight  
We shift  
Call of the wild  
Fear in your eyes  
It's later than you realized_

**Howl.**

The wolf started to run towards Eric and that's when Sookie fired her gun. I had forgotten she even had it with her. Eric turned towards Sookie and watched as the bullet flew towards the wolf, I gasped as he dove in front of the bullet. What the hell is wrong with him? He cried out as the bullet imbedded into his chest, Sookie called out his name, but I was keeping my eyes on the hell bent wolf, who had caught scent of Eric's blood. The wolf started to tremble, as if his need for the blood was just too much to handle and in an instant, he shifted back to his human, butt naked self. He dove at Eric with frenzy; Eric was able to hold him off, as he told us to stay back. "Don't shoot him. He knows."

I clutched onto Sookie's arm, as we watched Eric hold off the hungry beast. Sookie asked, "He knows what?"

"Who do you work for?" Eric demanded.

"Come on, give me a taste, fucker." The werewolf growled in eagerness.

"Who. Sent. You." Eric repeated, loudly, as he held the wolf back by his neck.

The werewolf couldn't speak, it just came out in gargles, as Eric squeezed his neck. I spoke out, "Eric, he can't speak!"

Eric slowly released the wolf, which in return, knocked Eric back and feasted on his blood, roaring in pain. Gasping in horror, I went to step forward, but Sookie grabbed my arm. The gross, naked werewolf through back his head and laughed in delight at the taste of Eric's blood; I grimaced in disgust, but I stayed by Sookie. The wolf went back for seconds, but Eric was ready for him this time and was able to throw the wolf off of him; he hit the wall by Sookie and me. Quickly, he started to take off, but Sookie shot him in the foot; he went down with a yelp. In no time, Eric was by him, gripping a handful of stringy, greasy hair. "For the last time, who is your master?"

Of course, when I'm trying to swear him off, he goes all hot and domineering. That bastard. I glanced at Sookie, who seemed to be concentrating on what he said; we had him. The werewolf was panting, blood coating his lips. He really was disgusting. "If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. Might as well kill me now."

Eric pulled back the wolf's hair. "As you wish."

With both of our mouths gaping open, Sookie and I watched as Eric drained the werewolf, I saw the light go out of his right as Eric ripped his throat out. Eric, still crouched over the dead wolf, watched as blood flowed from his neck and onto the rub. With a chuckle, he glanced up at Sookie. "Hn, got your rug all wet."

Eric's grin was macabre.

**Wolf.**

Sookie and I stood by as Eric dug a grave for the dead wolf; I should have run upstairs for some pants. I'm surprisingly cold, which rarely happens in Louisiana. But, thankfully, I wasn't wearing a thong, but cute, black boyshorts. My feet were a lost cause, caked in dirt and speckles of blood. I'm going to need therapy after this. Eric grunted, as he hefted up mounds of dirt at a time. "Fresh graves are ideal in hiding a dead body. Ground's already disturbed, so no one will think to dig again."

"So much for keeping him alive, so we could question him." I commented, starkly.

Eric paused in his digging to give me a dirty look and say, "That wasn't planned."

"But, then you saw his brand?" Sookie asked.

"It brought back many memories, unpleasant ones." Eric said, softly.

"If you gave me half the chance to listen to some of his thoughts then we might have," Sookie began, but Eric cut her off.

"You have no concept of how dangerous werewolves are; they're virtually silent. No fear of death and when they have a bit of our blood, their strength can be a challenge, even for me." Eric admitted, grudgingly.

Sookie gave Eric a sheepish look. "Like I said, thanks for saving our lives."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you."

"How's your bullet wound?" I asked, curiously and a little concerned.

"Well, it would have healed a lot faster if someone would have," Eric implied; Sookie and I glared daggered at him.

"I will never fall for that trick again," Sookie insisted.

Eric only smirked, as he grabbed a wreath and put it on back on the stand. "Come, I'll walk you back."

As we were walking back to Sookie's, she asked, "Do you know anyone named Jackson? It's the only thing I could pick out of his thoughts."

"Maybe that's his master," I inputted; Eric shook his head.

"Jackson is where he lives. He had a Mississippi accent. Can't you people tell the difference?" Eric asked, mockingly. We both gave him dirty looks.

"He's from Jackson? Do you think that's where Bill is?" Sookie questioned him. "Eric, we have to go like yesterday!"

"We can't. Not yet. Problems of the world don't exist on finding your missing boyfriend; you both shouldn't go by yourself either. These werewolves are looking for you, Sookie and it's only a matter of time before they find out about you, Isabella."

"How can you expect us to sit around when you have a lead?" I demanded.

"It'll be morning by the time you get to Jackson. For planning to rescue a missing vampire, I seriously overestimated your intelligence. Take the day to think it over." Eric suggested, as Sookie and I walked up the porch steps.

We shared a look before Sookie answered, "Fine, we'll leave tomorrow. But, I have to go; Bill would do it for me." Eric remained blank. "I don't expect you to understand."

Eric's eyes flashed over to me. "I understand very well."

"You'll feel if we get into trouble. How fast can you get to Mississippi?" Sookie asked.

"Probably not fast enough. Stay out of trouble, Miss. Stackhouse. Isabella, behave." Eric gave me a pointed look.

And then, he was gone.

"He still cares, Bella."

**Moon.**

While Sookie was away at Merlotte's to take some time off for our adventure to Jackson, I went upstairs to take a much needed shower. Sighing in contentment, I braced my hands against the shower wall and leaned my head down, letting the hot water beat down on my neck and back. It felt amazing. After feeling my muscles turn to mush, I grabbed my apple scented shampoo and lathered up my hair, massaging gently on my scalp. I think I moan aloud in pleasure. It felt like I haven't had a shower in years and that I've walked through mud to get to one. After, conditioning my hair, I shaved my legs and my armpits. I finally felt human again. Before I turned the shower off, I paused when I heard a noise. It sounded like a scream. Quickly shutting off the water, I grabbed a blue towel and wrapped it around my body. I stuck my head out the bathroom door and called out Sookie's name.

"I'm down here," she answered. "Bella, come here for a second."

Making sure my towel was in place, I wandered down the hall and then, jogged quickly down the steps and what I saw waiting with Sookie, nearly about made me keeled over. Standing next to Sookie was some guy. But, not just any plain ol' man, this was a _man. _My eyes nearly popped out of my head. He was every bit of tall, dark, and yummy. He stood about six five with thick, dark hair that fell in a tanned, angular face covered with scruff that brought attention his lips. This man was sex on a stick! Tall, muscular, and hot. Something about him was strangely familiar. Those deep, dark eyes of his were roaming my towel covered body and my long, wet legs. God, if he didn't stop staring at me, I wasn't gonna be responsible for my actions. There might be some biting and groping. Clearing my throat, I waved meekly. "Uh, hi."

"You must be Isabella?" Oh, god, even his voice was hot. Smooth like honey and deep. "Alcide Herveaux, Eric Northman sent me."

I raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Maybe this conversation is better when you're not naked, Bella." Sookie suggested. She then looked at Alcide. "Um, can you excuse us?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

Sookie smiled. "Great! Make yourself comfortable – I know the house is a mess. It's a long story."

Sookie grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs; I peeked over my shoulder to see him take a seat at her dining room table. We went into her room; she closed the door behind her, as I started to look for clothes. "Geez, Sook, what was that all about?"

"He's a werewolf and you should have heard some of the things he was thinking about. I was afraid he might have jumped you right there and by the look on your face, you would have loved for it to happen." Sookie rolled her eyes, as I shot her a wicked grin over my shoulder.

"Sookie, that man is sex on a stick. Did you see that ass? Nice and tight. Mmm, he's probably tight all around." I sighed, lustily, as I dropped my towel.

"Is sex all you think about? And, besides, he's a werewolf," she stressed, as I put on a red bra and matching underwear.

"So? Eric wouldn't send him to us unless he was trustworthy." I told her, as I pulled on a dark green V neck shirt and a short jean skirt. I sat on the bed and pulled on my tan cowboy boots.

"Still. We need to be careful. Until I hear only good things in his head, there will be no fraternizing with the strange man," Sookie commanded, as I rubbed a towel through my hair. "Do you understand, Isabella?"

"Yes, mother," I mocked, as I put some straightening serum in my hands and running it through my hair. I grabbed my favorite earrings – white and tan feathered earrings. I put them in and then, fussed with my hair a little bit more.

"Bella, you're gorgeous, let's go." Sookie snapped.

We went downstairs to speak with Alcide Herveaux, I went and sat across from him while Sookie went and got us some tea, his stare was intense. I shot him a cheeky grin. When Sookie came back, she placed a glass before him and walked around, he watched her with his eyes, Sookie said, "Yes, it's true."

His eyebrows shot up. "Holy shit." He looked at me. "And, I hear you can move thing with your mind. Is that true?"

With a smirked, I pushed back his chair a couple of inches. "It comes in handy when I'm too lazy to move."

He chuckled before taking a sip of his tea. "Well, what I don't understand is if you both have Eric Northman's blood and all, why he can't look after you himself."

"He sent us a babysitter?" I snapped.

Sookie shot me a look. "Hush, Bella. It's not like that, I'm not _his. _Bella used to be, but they're going through some rough times at the moment."

"I wouldn't exactly call it that," I growled. "More like he used me and now I want nothing to do with him."

"How'd he rope you into to taking us to Jackson?" Sookie asked, suddenly. I sent her a thankful look.

Alcide looked uncomfortable. "My old man's got a construction company in Caddo Parish, got a little short on cash and went to Northman for a loan."

"Wouldn't be my first choice," I admitted, Alcide's dark eyes met mine.

"You take what you can get. The only reason I'm here is to help him get out of debt. I don't do favors for vamps, plus I know the pack is sniffing around. You ain't getting' nowhere without an in."

"Are you friends with them?" Sookie asked, hopefully.

"I wouldn't call them friends exactly. My ex is banging their leader," Alcide bit out.

I offered him a small smile. "Sorry."

"That pack is a cancer to our kind. Weres have lived in Jackson for almost two hundred years without a single human knowing it. Now, these sons of bitches come to town and there's a crime streak a mile wide." Alcide griped; his eyes dark and hot with anger.

"One of them came after me last night," Sookie told him. "In here."

Alcide glanced over at the spot where the werewolf died. "Northman mentioned that. It looked like a hell of a fight. You'd be ready for more of that in Jackson?"

"They took someone I love from me," Sookie said, heatedly. "I don't know about you, but I was raised to fight back."

"Here, here," I agreed, slapping my hand on the table.

Alcide hid a smirk, as he took a sip of tea. "Why do I get the feeling that you're gonna get me killed?"

I grinned at him, as Sookie stood up. She gestured for me to follow her. "Come on, Bells, let's pack."

**Canis.**

"She's passed out," Alcide commented, as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

I looked over my shoulder. "Good. She's barely slept since Bill's been taken. She's gonna run herself dry if she doesn't slow down."

Alcide was quiet for a few moments before he asked, "How'd you get mixed up with Northman?"

I sighed. "Well, I got a job at his club like over a year ago. He was a good boss; he let me off early on weeknights, so I could spend time with my little sister. Then, one day, Sookie came by Fangtasia and she told Eric that she couldn't read my mind, so he was intrigued. Then, he found out I was telekinetic, which I didn't even know, and he brought me along on his quest to save his maker, Godric. During that time, we got close and got together. It wasn't like a relationship, really, it was just sex. He used me and I let him. Now, I no longer want anything to do with him."

"Did you love him?" Alcide asked, quietly.

I laughed. "No, but I did care for him. I wouldn't have slept with him otherwise. I already went through my slut phase."

Alcide shot me a questioning look. "Slut phase, now I'm curious."

I turned in the passenger seat, so I could face Alcide, as I hugged my knees to my chest. "Oh, yeah, I was a wild child when I was teen. My dad left me and mom, he only came around when he wanted to and they'd have sex and he'd leave her heartbroken. One of the times, she got pregnant, hence my little sister Kaylee. Well, my mother is full blooded Italian and her parents are old school. No pre-marriage sex, always have God, that sort of thing. My mother died giving birth to Kaylee, so we lived with Nonna and Papa, who hated me. I was a half breed, a drunken mistake. They were so strict on me, so I acted out. Slept around, drank, did drugs. I'm not proud of it, but I don't regret it. It opened my eyes to the real world, you know? I used to be the user, not the other way around. But, Eric has had a thousand years to perfect it."

"I'm sorry, Isabella." Alcide said, deeply.

"Please, don't call me Isabella, Eric does and it pisses me off," I growled.

Alcide snuck me a quick look. "Okay, Isa, then."

I paled when I heard him say Isa. It was him! The mystery guy from my vision. Well, damn, I do pretty good. Alcide must have noticed my face, because he glanced at me wearily. "Are you okay, Isa?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah. Sorry."

He was about to say something, but my squeal cut him off. "Oh, Waffle House! Can we stop? I have a serious craving for pancakes."

Alcide chuckled, as he slowed down and flicked his turn signal on. I shook Sookie awake. "Come on, Sook, we're gonna stop for some food."

**Wane.**

Alcide was about to shit a brick as we walked towards Lou Pine's bar; he was adamant on us not going, at least not tonight, but Sookie went off on a speech about Bill and how they might know something. He was even more pissed at what I was wearing, saying that he was gonna have to break a bunch of necks. And, I told him that guys are more likely to talk to you if you're in a tight, little black dress; it never fails. Sookie looked innocent and pristine in her white long sleeve and jean skirt. I was going as the temptress and she was the ditzy, blonde. Alcide held the door open for us, Sookie slipped in first and then, me and Alcide. He murmured to us, "I know it don't look like much, but Lou Pine's is the oldest were bar in Mississippi."

"Charming," I muttered.

A black werewolf greeted Alcide. "Alcide, it's nice to see a face from the old pack."

Alcide looked at the bar. "Hn, I figured the new wolves were drinking enough for all of us."

Alcide's friend noticed us. "They're civilians."

"They're cool," Alcide assured him. "They're friends.

Sookie looked around. "Am I not dressed properly?"

His friend gave Sookie a meaningful look. "You look like dinner."

I smirked. "Well, that's comforting."

"And, you little lady, are gonna cause a riot. You better watch her, Alcide," he warned the tall, brooding werewolf.

Alcide's eyes were on my form. "I plan to."

Alcide stepped aside and let us walk in front of him, while he gave his friend a look. Sookie's hand found mine and I squeezed it reassuringly. I could feel Alcide's heat at our back, as we looked around the place; he was warm and comforting over our shoulders. He leaned down to whisper, "We have to split off. Seeing me, they ain't gonna talk."

Sookie looked up at him. "Where are you gonna be?"

"With my guys," he said, gesturing to the bar. "I'll be watching you and make it quick, for your own sake."

Sookie headed into the crowd, I went to follow her, but Alcide stopped me. I gave him a questioning look. "What's up?"

"You're staying with me; Northman told me you tend to piss people off. I'm not taking any chances. You're trouble," Alcide murmured slightly above my ear, his warm breath tickling my temple.

I knew it wasn't negotiable, so I followed him to the bar. He greeted him friends and quietly introduced me, they leered at me, but they were harmless. One werewolf gave me a saucy wink and said, "Baby, I'm better than this pup. I can show you what it's like to be with a real wolf."

I chuckled, as Alcide pulled out a bar stool for me. "Oh, honey, I can do things that would make your tail curl, but I am way too much for you to handle – Alcide seems to be doing real fine."

His friends howled in appreciation, as Alcide gripped the back of my neck and growled, "Behave," in my ear; I elbowed him. Alcide leaned against the bar, keeping his watchful eyes on Sookie, his body a warm reminder on my side. Suddenly tired, I laid my head on against his arm; my eyes fluttering shut, as he gave me a quick look. I was halfway asleep when Alcide straightened up, jolting me from my near slumber, but then I saw why. Sookie, being led into a backroom by some creepy, biker werewolf, who was ready for some loving it seemed. I hopped off the barstool and nearly teetered over on my heels, but Alcide was there to steady me; he half dragged me and half carried me over to the back, just as Sookie screamed.

"Stay here, Isa," Alcide growled, already charging into the back room.

I stood there, gaping, as I heard Alcide charge the other guy, both of them grunting. Next thing I know, the biker's flying out the opening and landing on the floor; Alcide stalked over to him and pulled him up by his lapels before punching him right in the nose. The crowds were cheering, as Alcide went to take another punch, but some had stepped forward to grab him and restrain him, as the biker got up. He punched Alcide in the stomach and I was pissed, as he repeatedly punched him in the stomach. My anger fueled through me and I felt a wave of energy, as I narrowed my eyes at the douche bag. He flew across the room with a howl. The ones holding Alcide let him go to go to their fallen friend; Alcide looked at me in surprise. Sookie peeked out from behind the back.

Alcide stalked over to us and growled, "We're going. Now!"

I watched as Alcide's friend from the door came over, looking at him in pity. "She ain't worth it."

"I barely know her," Alcide told him.

"I mean, Debbie."

Alcide glared at him. "What about Debbie?"

"Ah, shit, man. Uh, Debbie's getting married to Coot. The party's tomorrow night; here. I'm sorry I gotta be the one to break it to you."

Alcide huffed, as he glanced at Sookie and me from over his shoulder.

**So, what do you think? I'm not that proud of it, but it's not that bad. I still want more banners, even though someone AMAZING made me one; **Jessieboooxx. **I'll put it up on my profile. Send me more, please! I'll love you forever. **


	4. Burning Coals

**Hahaha, a bunch of y'all are just waiting for Alcide and Bella to jump into bed together – don't worry, it's coming soon. ;D But, they do kiss! I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I was so pleased when I woke up this morning and saw them. Okay, so who's upset that Alcide covered up his delicious body in last night's episode, at least, in the beginning. I definitely am. Y'all better be grateful, because my stomach hurts like you would not believe and here I am, writing my fourth chapter. Enjoy and review, please.**

**Burning Coals**

_Just one kiss from my lips  
Rake your soul over burning coals  
Just one touch from my love  
Make you howl till the sun comes up  
I'm the wolf_

**Line.**

"Do you know what you've just done?" Alcide exploded the moment we got back to his apartment, gripping my shoulders tightly, but not enough to hurt me. "Northman told me that they have no fucking clue who you are and what you can do and then, you go and pull that stunt! What were you thinking, Isa?"

I gaped at him in shock before my mind comprehended that he was yelling at me; I shoved him away. "I was saving your ass, yes, I know huge blow to the ego, but get over it. And, besides, no one was looking at me when it happened. They had no clue what happened, Alcide. Now, where's the bathroom?"

Alcide's glare was still present, but he pointed to a door in the corner of bedroom. I nodded my thanks, grabbed my sleep clothes and went over to the bathroom, but not before I gave him a heated glare. Behind the closed door, I sighed deeply and crossed the short distance to the tub and drew a bath and just as I was turning off the water; my phone rang. I pulled it out of my little, black clutch and smiled when I saw Kaylee's name on the screen.

**Italics are her speaking in Italian – I feel too lazy.**

I answered, "_Kaylee, my darling sister, how's it going?"_

"_Oh, Bella, I'm having the best time and we haven't even gotten to Florida yet! We've been driving all day and we still have so much more to go. How's everything in Louisiana, you know, with the whole Bill thing?" _Kaylee asked, tiredly.

I sighed, as I sat down on the side of the tub. _"Well, we got a lead that he's in Jackson, so we're in Mississippi trying to find him. God, Kaylee, you would not believe what has happened in just two days."_

"_Tell me," _she demanded, eagerly. For some reason, she found my near death experiences exciting.

"_Werewolves exist and they were the ones that took Bill, Eric sent us to Jackson with a hot werewolf bodyguard that is driving me crazy! Get this; he was mad that I used my telekinesis to save his fine ass from an ass kicking, so he yelled at me. And, you know that I don't like people yelling at me, so I yelled back." _I told her, simply, as I picked at my nails.

"_Werewolves exist!" _Kaylee exclaimed. _"Man, why can't I ever be around when the fun stuff happens?"_

"_Because, you're too young and I don't want you to." _I sniped at her; she huffed angrily on the other end.

"_You're so mean, Bella. But, seriously, when Bill is saved and everything is cool, can I meet this hot bodyguard werewolf?" _Kaylee asked, excitedly.

I snorted in laughter. _"Oh, god, Kaylee, you're so boy crazy. I better invest in a chastity belt. But, if he's still around, yeah, I guess. He's a good guy and I have a feeling we'll be getting very close soon."_

"_Ew, Bella, I don't wanna know about your sexcapades." _Kaylee groaned in disgust.

Smirking, I said, "_One day, kid, you're gonna be just like me. God help us all. You sound tired, Kay, you need to rest. Call me tomorrow night, okay? I love you, little sister."_

"_Alright, love you too. Bye, bigger sister." _Kaylee teased, as I narrowed my eyes at the wall.

"_I'll remember that, kid." _I growled before I hung up.

I stood up and looked down into the bathtub, now I didn't want to take a bath. Sighing, I drained the tub and changed into my pajamas: red boxers and a black wife beater tank top, because I knew that Alcide would comment on me just wearing underwear to bed. I washed my face free from makeup, combed my fingered through my hair and then, pulled my hair up into a knot on the top of my head. I left the bathroom and drew up short when I saw Alcide holding Sookie to his side, as she exclaimed softly, "Oh my god, you're so warm."

I raised an eyebrow, as Alcide apologized. "Sorry, it's a Were thing; we run hot."

Alcide and Sookie glanced up when I closed the bathroom door behind me; I went to Sookie and Alcide and I traded places. "What's wrong, Sookie?"

She sniffled, as she wailed, "Bill broke up with me!"

I gasped, as I hugged her to me. "What, why?"

"He said that he only bring me suffering and pain. And, and then, he told me he _fucked _Lorena and it was great, because he didn't have to worry about holding back. How could he do this to me?" Sookie cried, looking up at me with teary eyes.

Sighing, I brushed back her hair. "Sweetie, it'll be fine. We're gonna still find him and when we do, we'll kick his ass. Besides, no man should get away from breaking up with you over the phone; it's pathetic. And, don't worry about Lorena; I'll take care of that bitch. I've wanted to stake her since we've met her."

Sookie pulled back and wiped her eyes. "No, if anyone gets Lorena, it's me."

I smirked. "That's my Sookie."

She gave me a small smile in thanks. "I'm gonna go to bed, maybe when I wake up, all of this will be a dream."

"Let's hope so," I lied, as I thought about the half naked Alcide.

I left her in the bedroom and went to see where Alcide had wandered off to; he was sitting at his kitchen table, nursing a beer. Damn, he put a shirt on. With a sigh, I sat at the table with his, shaking my head when he gestured at his beer. I never did like beer. "She's going to sleep and hoping that this was all a dream."

"You don't want it to be?" Alcide asked, taking a sip of his beer.

I pulled my hair out of it bun and ran my fingers through it, as I admitted, "Not really. Maybe this is a good thing for her. I know she loves Bill and he did love her, maybe he still does, but vampires and humans don't mix. I have personal experience in that department. One day she'll grow old and he'll be the same. But, who knows? I've never had a serious relationship; guys take one look at me and decide that all I'm good for is sex. Which, hey, I'll admit that I'm great in bed," I raised both of my eyebrows at Alcide, as I said this.

"Maybe she would have asked him to change her," Alcide suggested, ignoring the last comment I made, but that didn't mean he didn't wonder.

I shook my head. "No, I don't believe she would have."

Alcide shrugged. "You know her better than I do."

I watched as Alcide got up to get another beer from the fridge, raising my eyebrows at the way his jeans hugged his ass, as he reached in to get one. He closed the fridge and leaned against the counter, twisting the cap off with expertise. I leaned back in the chair, crossed my legs, as I watched him take the first chug from the bottle; he was watching me from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, something came to my mind. Months ago, I had watched something on Animal Planet about wolves and offering your neck to them was a sign of submission; Alcide seemed to like to be the one in control and my forwardness made him wary. Very casually, still maintaining eye contact, I pushed my hair behind me and tilted my chin up, offering my bare throat to him. I watched as Alcide tensed slowly, straightening up to his full height; his eyes suddenly intense. Very careful, he put his bottle down on the counter before he walked deliberately over to me and crouched down; his face close.

"Do you know what you're doing, Isa?" Alcide growled, lowly.

"No, why don't you tell me," I breathed huskily, tilting my chin up some more.

Alcide cupped my throat, his skin calloused and warm against mine, his thumb stroking the underside of my jaw. I shivered at the sensations. They were the same ones from my vision. He slid his hand around my neck, so that it was cupping the back, as he leant forward and inhaled my skin. I held myself still, waiting to see what else he'd do. My eyes fluttered shut, as he sniffed along my neck, as if he were programming my scent into his brain. Gasping, my eyelids flew open when I felt his teeth nipped at my pulse point; a ball of lust slammed into me. Alcide groaned hoarsely, as he inhaled deeply and I wondered if he could smell my arousal. By the look in his eyes, as he pulled back to stare at me; I know he could. I squeezed my legs together, as if that could block the smell; Alcide chuckled huskily, as if he could read my thoughts. The hand that wasn't holding my neck went to my thigh, tracing designs into the smooth flesh; I shuddered in pleasure. I reached out and cupped Alcide's jaw, his eyes were dark with lust, pupils dilated, as I licked my lips, his eyes following my tongue's movement. Muttering the word fuck under his breath, Alcide gripped the back of my neck tightly and smashed our lips together. My eyes were wide in astonishment, as his lips moved against mine. After my little brain lapse, I made a sound of agreement and kissed his back; my hands sliding into his hair and gripping it tight. He growled his approval, as he sunk his teeth into my plump bottom lip; I moaned in ecstasy and his tongue slipped between my parted lips. This kiss from him was possessive, demanding and taking everything; stealing in my mouth, tongue plundering to take vengeance of everything in its path. Though I was no passive partner, I fought to duel his dominant tongue, trying in vain to tame his obsessive muscle with her own. As I fought hard for dominance, it seemed that every time I took a breath I inhaled his scent. It penetrated my senses, driving me mad allowing a moan or a whimper to escape my throat shamelessly. Hands that had been busy grasping his face slid down to clasp broad muscled shoulders, marveling at the wide expanse in comparison to my delicate hands.

Alcide jerked away suddenly, his breathing hard and uneven. "We shouldn't be doing this?"

My senses were foggy, as I blinked. "Why not?"

"We just met and it's not right," Alcide argued, though even he wasn't convinced.

"We're adults, Alcide, not kids." I told him, gently.

He stood up, his body on edge. "I know that! It took every ounce of control in me not to take you like an animal on this fucking table."

I blinked in surprise at his bluntness. "I was a willing participant."

He paced the kitchen like a caged animal. "I think it's better if you go to bed, Isa."

"Fine," I sighed.

**Line.**

Feeling something press down on me, I opened my eyes to see Sookie standing over me with her arms crossed. Groaning, I rolled, demanding, "What, Sookie?"

"You kissed Alcide." It wasn't a question.

I lifted my head up from the pillow, my curls a jumbled mess. "How do you know?"

"He can't stop thinking about it," Sookie told me, ripping the covers off my body.

"Really now," I asked, interestedly.

"Mhmm," she hummed, as she threw something at me. "Put this on, Bella."

I held up the garment that she threw at me, it was a yellow sundress. I narrowed my eyes at her. "You know I don't do 'cute,' Sookie."

She gave me a secretive smile. "Just put it on."

After I had put on the dress, Sookie ran a brush through my hair, taming the unruly curls. "We're not going to a church, are we? Cause, the last time we did this, you almost got raped and I got a broken ankle."

Sookie grimaced. "Don't remind me, but, no, we're not going to church. It's just all the times that Alcide has seen you, you're dressed rather provocatively, maybe you should show him that you have a softer side."

I pouted, as she pinned back my hair. "Fine, I'll try it, but if I don't get any results, I'm going hoochie mama."

Sookie snorted. "Oh, Bella!"

Once Sookie was done, we left the room to hear Alcide frying something and I nearly started to drool, it smelled delicious. Alcide glanced up, as we came around the corner. His eyes lingered on me for a few seconds before they flicked over to Sookie. "What time you wanna head back? To Bon Temps?"

Sookie gave him a quizzical look, as we walked past him to the kitchen table. "Since you're not looking for that asshole anymore."

"Oh, I still plan on finding him," Sookie told him, as she poured herself some orange juice.

Alcide shook his head, as he watched what he was cooking. "Okay, doormat."

"Hey," I snapped, as Sookie said, "I'm not a doormat, I just want him to say it to my face."

"What, he didn't hurt you enough?" Alcide asked, crudely.

"I think he's in trouble, maybe I'm wrong, but if he can look me in the eye and tell me it's over, then I'll leave him here to rot." Sookie disagreed.

"You're looking for closure, just let it go and move on," Alcide suggested, bitterly.

"Says the man cooking breakfast in a wok because he's too sad to buy a new frying pan," I snapped, as I went to stand next to Sookie.

Alcide glowered at me, as Sookie spoke up, "I need more information then, take us to that engagement party tonight."

"No fucking way," Alcide shouted. "I paid my debt to Eric Northman."

"I know you're still hurtin' over Debbie, but seeing her with those creeps, might help you get over her," Sookie advised.

"Are you insane? Showing up after last night is just asking us to get our asses kicked. You go if you gotta, but don't put your shit on me," Alcide growled at Sookie.

I looked to Sookie. "Well?"

"We're going to that party, but I'm gonna need a little makeover."

**Line.**

Sookie opened the door for Alcide's sister, Janice. "You must be Janice?"

Janice was tall, dirty blonde, and gorgeous. "And, _you're_ Sookie Stackhouse?"

At Sookie's nod, Janice looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you, Jesus, I mean, I'd settle for a two-bit hooker to get my brother's mind of that bitch Debbie Pelt, but you are cute and sweet. You're just what he needs."

Janice came into the kitchen, dragging her equipment behind her, but stopped short when she saw me standing there in Sookie's yellow sundress. "Or maybe I'm wrong. Who's this?"

I smiled at her and introduced myself. "Hi, Bella Vincent."

She looked me up and down with a cocked eyebrow. "God was in a good mood when you were made."

I grinned cheekily at her. "Honey, have you looked in a mirror?"

Janice smirked. "Oh, I like you already. Sorry, Sookie, but she's what Alcide needs."

Sookie laughed, as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Alcide and I are just friends. Bella's already made her move. They kissed last night."

Janice hooted with laughter. "I thought I smelled him on you."

I made a face, as I took a seat at the table while Janice unloaded her supplies. Sookie watched her, as she said, "Thanks for coming over."

"When you called, I was checking my horoscope. Do you know what it said? 'Things are looking up for someone close to you.' Nailed it," Janice sang; I laughed. Janice and I were going to get along great.

"Don't get too excited, Alcide pushed me away after our kiss," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "That sounds just like my baby brother, though he rarely lets the wolf take over. What did you do to get that to happen?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, my eyebrows drawn tight.

"I can smell not just him, but his wolf. His scent is really dominant."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I saw something on Animal Planet awhile back about how if you offer your neck to a wolf that you're showing your submission. I did that and he got all intense and then, next thing I know, we're making out."

"Girl, you're playing with fire," Janice whistled. "You better be careful, he may not act like it, but my brother has a wild side. His wolf is strong and domineering."

"Dually noted," I said.

"Okay, ladies, what's the deal?" Janice asked, looking at Sookie.

Sookie spoke up, "I called you because I need to get into Lou Pine's without standing out."

"You need to look the part," Janice confirmed. "Well, that is my specialty."

Janice crouched in front of Sookie. "How deep do you wanna go?"

"I wanna look like I can kick some serious ass, which I can," Sookie assured her, as Janice and I smirked at each other.

"What about you, gorgeous?" Janice asked me; I shrugged.

"Why the hell not?"

Janice's grin was huge and slight mischievous. "Let's get started then."

**Line.**

"God, I hate wigs," I mumbled, as I patted at the offending object.

Sookie smirked and I had to admit, she looked hot. We heard the front door open and Alcide call out, "Isa, Sookie?"

"In here," Sookie chirped from the living room.

Alcide came around the corner and paused, eyebrow cocked. "Wow, well, I guess my sister took to ya."

I nodded with a big smile. "Oh, yeah, she was great."

"I should have known that you two would get along so well," Alcide chuckled, stepping into the room, his eyes burning holes into my skin.

I shrugged, innocently. "What can I say? I'm a catch."

Sookie cut him off by blurting out, "Debbie's getting initiated into Coot's pack and she's addicted to V!"

I glared at her. "You were supposed to break it to him _gently_, not blurt it out."

"Shut the fucking door. Debbie's a blood head, how'd you find out?" Alcide demanded, grouchily.

"I was poking around in Janice's brain." Sookie broke it to him gently, as Alcide cursed.

"She didn't tell you because she was just trying to protect you, Alcide," I said gently.

Alcide snarled, as he punched the wall. I glanced at Sookie before asking, "I know this is a bad time, but does that mean you're coming with us?"

He glared at me, as he breathed heavily. "Fine, but we're gonna have to go separately. You may fool some with that get up, they're just gonna beat the shit out of me."

**I know, it's shorter. But, hey, I gave y'all something good. If you wanna see Bella's outfit – it's on my profile. Reviews and banners are welcomed! :D**


	5. Brick By Boring Brick

**Okay, so I know you all want Bella and Alcide to hook up right now, but I figured it'd be a good idea for them to get closer, I mean, Alcide just doesn't seem like that kind of guy. Even though, we all want to be. ;D But, I'm giving you a sweet and intimate Bella/Alcide moment. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review my chappys, dolls. :D **

_Italics – _Bella speaking Italian.

**Brick By Boring Brick**

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out_

**Line.**

Alcide pulled his car into the parking lot at Lou Pine's, the displeasure of being here just oozing from his body, his body hunched over the steering wheel as Sookie went over her plan. I was half listening, as I stared out the window, playing with the dreadlocks from the wig that I was wearing. I was snapped out of it by Alcide reaching across the seat to poke me in the ribs, a giggle escaped from my lips, as I twitched. Sookie shot me a look that was clearing asking if I was listening; I shrugged guiltily while Alcide rubbed his hand over his mouth, as if smothering a grin. The familiar feeling of vision started to come over me; I reached out and grabbed Alcide's hand tightly, squeezing it when I was pulled into the vision.

_A man bit into wrist, blood leaking from the wound, as hungry werewolves watched keenly. The vampire held his hand above shot glasses, the crimson liquid pooling in the small glasses, as he reached the end of the row; a female crouched on the ground looked at his wrist hungrily, licking her lips. A red welt blistered on her back; Operation Werewolf. That must mean she's Debbie. _

"Bella, what did you see?" Sookie demanded, shaking my shoulder to get me to focus.

Alcide turned towards Sookie. "What do you mean? What just happened?"

"Bella has visions, but they're really rare." She explained to Alcide, but watched as the milky film over my eyes cleared away. "What was it, Bells?"

"A vampire providing them with blood and," I glanced at Alcide. "Debbie with a red-hot brand on her back."

Alcide turned in his seat. "You saw Debbie?"

"Is she a tall, skinny redhead?" I asked, distractedly; my mind focused on the vampire. He was old, very old. Older than Godric, I believe.

Alcide cursed, as Sookie, asked, "Did you see Bill?"

I shook my head. "No, but we have worse problems Sookie. This vampire was old, older than Godric and Eric. Why would a vampire be giving werewolves his blood? Blood is sacred to vampires."

"I don't know," Sookie murmured, softly. "But, we're gonna find out."

I gaped at her. "Are you crazy, Sookie? This vampire is thousands of years old and you wanna ask him why he gives werewolves blood; it's obvious that he controls them. _You better not get me killed or I'm going to haunt your ass." _

"What was that last part?" Sookie asked, hesitantly, as if she were afraid of the answer.

"Oh, never mind that." I looked out the car to Lou Pine's. "So, are we gonna do this or not?"

Alcide looked ready to say no, but Sookie chirped, "Yes."

I looked at the glowering Alcide. "Am I still glued to your side or am I with Sook?"

"You're with him," Sookie spoke up; Alcide and I looked back at her. "Maybe, Alcide's friends will be there and you ask them."

"Is that cool with you?" I looked to Alcide, who nodded.

As we were getting out of the car, Sookie whispered in my ear, "He wanted you near him, but didn't wanna say anything. He didn't think you'd listen like last night."

I sent her thankful smile. "Thank you, Sookie."

**Line.**

Alcide's hand was warm on my lower back, as he guided me through the crowd; his gaze on Sookie, who gave him a slight nod. Oh, yeah, mind reading. I wish I could communicate with Sookie; it would save us a lot of trouble. I peeked over my shoulder to see her shoving her way through the crowd to get to the bar, where that same werewolf from last night was. Did she ever learn? Alcide and I stood in the back, keeping an eye on her, well, Alcide was, seeing how he was taller than most of the people her, but I just looked in that general direction. I gazed up at Alcide through my eyelashes. "Are we ever going to talk about it?"

By the way he stiffened, I'm sure he understood what I meant. "Now's not the time, Isa."

I pursed my lips. "But, we will talk about it."

Alcide straightened up, as if that was possible and grabbed my hand and began to weave us through the crowds and to Sookie just as a redhead, Debbie, asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

"She's with me, Debbie," Alcide told her; I was hidden behind his broad shoulders, but around his arm and saw her whirl around in surprise. Alcide looked her up and down in barely concealed disgust. "What have you done to yourself?"

"Finally, got free of you," Debbie scoffed. "I've never been happier in my life."

"I still care about you," Alcide confessed; I could feel my heart stop for a moment. "You go through with this, the pack will never let you back in."

"I don't need yer pussy pack. I was fucking Coot when I was still with you." Debbie gloated, nastily; my eye twitched.

"This ain't about us," Alcide growled.

Debbie sneered, "Like hell. You came here and brought this skank just to make me jealous."

I stepped out from behind Alcide. "Skank? Wow, coming from you that's just funny."

Alcide gripped my arm, as he snapped, "Isa, enough."

Debbie's nostrils flared, as she took me in. "So, he's been fucking you, huh? Well, you just did not say that to me in my own fucking party, bitch."

Baring my teeth, I made a move towards her, but Alcide dragged me back some. To distract her, Sookie told Debbie, "Alcide came here despite every good reason in the world not to, because he believes that the woman he fell in love with still lives inside you somewhere. He's willing to risk his life to make sure you hold on to her, even if he doesn't get to."

Debbie glanced up at Alcide with sad eyes, her chin wobbling a bit, as Alcide said, "It isn't too late, we can get out of here right now."

A werewolf came up to Debbie, putting his arm around her, as he growled, "What the fuck is this?"

Alcide's face was livid. "It's just a conversation, Coot."

This was Coot, the one she left Alcide for? I mean, he wasn't ugly, but he was definitely no Alcide Herveaux. Coot sneered, "Well, she's all done with you, Herveaux. She went and found herself a real wolf."

I scoffed at that. "I doubt that."

I heard Alcide sigh heavily when Coot's mean eyes looked at me. "What'd you say to me, cunt?"

"I said, 'I doubt that.' Would you like me to explain the concept of my answer?" I asked him, slowly, as if he was too dumb to understand and by the tight grip on my arm, I had gone too far.

Coot's snarl sounded animalistic; Alcide shoved me behind him and bared his teeth at Coot. Debbie grabbed Coot's arm. "It's not worth it, baby. Let them stay, he needs to know that I intend to stay with you."

Coot chuckled darkly, as he captured Debbie's lips. Grimacing, I looked over at Sookie, as they proceeded to take each other's face off. They ended their battle of the tongues with a howl, as Coot lifted Debbie up above the crowd; she then began to crowd surf towards the stage, the werewolves howling in anticipation. Sookie and I stood on each side of Alcide, as Debbie approached the stage; I glanced up at Alcide's face and slipped my hand in his, he squeezed it gently. Coot, already on the stage, helped Debbie and then, pushed her down on her knees, facing her towards the crowd, as he pulled off her fur coat, leaving her in her silver bikini top. A werewolf handed Coot and red-hot poker with the brand at the end; her skin sizzled as he pushed it into her; she howled in pain and then, Alcide's grip was too tight. The crowd fell silent, as they parted, a pale man gliding down the pathway that the werewolves made; a malicious smile on his face. I peeked around Alcide to give Sookie a meaningful look. The vampire graced the stage with his presence, Coot and the werewolves watched him with alert eyes, their bodies shaking in the need for some V.

"That's Russell Edgington," Alcide told us, softly.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Some big hot-shot vampire that lives on the edge of town."

We all watched as Russell Edgington bit into his wrist and fill up shot glasses with his blood; the wolves howled in hunger. They started to pass out the shot glasses, as Russell was leaving; his grin was deceitful and satisfied. Coot grabbed Debbie's face and kissed her deeply before breaking; he began to back up, taking off his shirt in the process and howled. Coot shifted into a gorgeous, black wolf and hopped up on a box, lifted his head to the ceiling and let out a long, eerie howl. Sookie and I watched, as the others began to take off their clothes, rambunctious and rowdy. I looked up at Alcide. "Are they shifting?"

Alcide groaned, as if he were in pain. "You have to get out of here!" He looked at us with glowing eyes. "Isa, Sookie, get out of here. Run!"

**Line. **

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, as Alcide drove off.

Alcide gripped the steering wheel, as he glanced over at me; his eyes still slightly glowing. "It's the call; it's hard for us to refuse."

Damn, he needs to stop being so fucking hot or I'm about to exploded over here; when he had barked at us to run, man, I had shivers running down my spine. I couldn't help, but get them by just thinking about it. I like his pushy side; it's hot. Alcide inhaled sharply and glared over at me. I made a face, as I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

When Alcide pulled into his parking spot at his apartment, he pulled the keys put of the ignition and handed them over to me. "Here; I gotta take a walk to cool down."

"Want some company?" I asked, softly, handing the keys over to Sookie; he glanced back at her, she assured him that she would be fine.

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah, let's take a walk."

Sookie walked towards the apartment building, as Alcide and I strolled down the sidewalk; his hands in his pockets and mine hanging down my side. It was silent for a good five minutes, as I followed Alcide to the forest line. He must have noticed my apprehension, because he glanced back and gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand in his larger and warmer one. I decided to say something. "So, is this part where you turn into a wolf and chase me down to devour me?'

Alcide chuckled, as he pulled me into his side. "Hardly, Isa, the woods just calm me down."

I looked around at the dark, gloomy trees. "Yes, I see the appeal of these creepy woods."

"It's a werewolf thing; we're most comfortable in nature. We don't have to hide anything," Alcide explained, as he pulled me into a clearing; the moon big and white above our heads.

I smiled coyly. "Will you show me your wolf?"

He looked skeptical, but I assured him, "I'll turn around when you shift back."

Alcide looked around, as if some human photographer was hiding in the woods, ready to take his picture; slowly he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to me. I blushed, as my eyes took in his rock hard pecs to his sculpted abs and then, they followed his 'V' as it disappeared into his jeans. Gulping rather loudly, I glanced up to see Alcide smirking as he unzipped his jeans. "Are you blushing, Isa?"

I shook my head slowly, as he walked slowly to me; his hot body flush against mine, he whispered in my ear, "Are you sure?"

"Um, yes, but if you don't turn into a wolf soon, I may just have to do something naughty," I informed him, shakily.

"Oh, yeah," he murmured, roughly, into my ear. "What's that?"

I heard his jeans hit the ground; I was suddenly interested in the trees away from him. "Alcide, I'm trying to be good and you're not helping me here."

He chuckled and then, he nipped on my earlobe. I choked on my own spit, as the sensations he caused went out of control and I was breathing heavily. I was shocked when I felt his warmth disappear; I looked around the clearing in confusion when I felt a nudge against my knee. I glanced down and said 'aw' when I saw a pure white wolf sitting patiently by my side; I crouched down to his level and held my hand out to him to sniff. He bumped my hand, making it rest on top of his head; I scratched the back of his ears, watching in wonderment as his eyes fluttered close like he was a cat instead of a wolf. When I voiced that, he growled playfully at me; I snorted in laughter. Alcide bumped his head against mine in affection; I nuzzled his ear, making his tail wag. Alcide nipped one of the dreadlocks from my wig and pulled it off, my black curls falling free. Laughing, I sprawled out on the grass and sighed deeply. This place really was peaceful. Alcide curled up next to me, resting his head on my bare belly.

"Do you still love her?" I asked, quietly.

Alcide's wolf eyes flickered on my face before he huffed. That made me chuckle. He was just like any regular dog. "I understand if you do, I mean, she was your first love. That's always the hardest to get over."

The wolf made a sound, as if in agreement. "You sure are a pretty wolf."

I laughed when the wolf rolled its' eyes in a very humanlike manner. "Oh, sorry, you're a manly wolf. My mistake."

The wolf stood up suddenly, I watched him curiously as he picked up the jeans in his mouth and looked at me. Understanding, I covered my eyes with my hands and I heard Alcide shift and put on his jeans. When I heard the quiet 'zip' of his zipper, I removed my hands and laid them on my belly. Alcide stretched out on his side, resting his head on his hand. I turned my head to the side and smiled softly at him. "So, do you still love her?"

"A huge part of me does, but I know she's not gonna come back," Alcide admitted. "I won't take her back if she does try."

I rolled over on my side. "Y'all both used to be in love, what happened? Asides from the cheating."

"It's private," Alcide grumbled. "Would you go back to Northman?"

I scowled. "We weren't talking about me."

"Isa," Alcide pressed, strongly.

"I don't know," I sighed, rolling onto my back, throwing an arm across my eyes. "He did something that inexcusable – I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

"What'd he do?" Alcide growled.

I laughed, as I reached over and patted his pecs. "Woah, easy there, Sparky. He tricked Sookie into drinking his blood, only days after we had our fight. It made it clear that he was only using me, because of what I could do and after I gave myself over to him, he wanted to add Sookie to his collection."

Alcide leaned over me, his eyes staring deeply into mine; I held my breath. Very slowly, he leaned down and captured my lips with his, but it was different from last night; softer, sweeter. I made a small noise, as I cupped his jaw with one hand and the other hand sliding up his chest to his shoulder and holding tight. He moved his lips against mine, slowly and deliberately; I returned the kiss with the same fervor. His tongue flicked out to trace along my bottom lip, I moaned softly and parted my lips, and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside my mouth. The hand he wasn't leaning on was resting on my stomach, heavy and warm and oh so delicious; slowly, it crept under my torn shirt up to my chest. I arched my back, letting out a whimper, as he kneaded my breast like it was soft dough; his lips trailing their way down to my neck. His name was a breathy sigh, as he nibbled on my pulse point, his tongue snaking out to soothe the skin; both my hands were grasping onto his back, nails digging in deep. I was aware of my breath coming out in disgusting pants, as his bites became more frenzied and his hand more rougher on my breast, but I was in heaven. Alcide pulled me up into a sitting position and slowly took off my shirt, my naked chest bare to his eyes.

I went to cross my arms over my chest, but Alcide stopped me. "Don't; you're beautiful."

Gripping my hips, Alcide picked me up and deposited me on his lap, so I was straddling him. I linked my arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply; his fingers digging into my hips. As my chest rasped against his, I pulled away with a gasp; it felt so good. Alcide held me back, bending down to cover my breast with his mouth, flicking his tongue against my nipple; I cried out as I grinded my hips against his, he was big and hard. I threw back my head, gasping, as he turned his attention to my other breast; my nails digging deep scratches into his back. Rocking my hips against his, eliciting a deep growl form him, I begged, "Please, Alcide."

Alcide's right hand slipped under my jean skirt, finding its way to my panties; I whimpered in anticipation and just as a finger slipped underneath and brushed against me; my phone rang. Alcide slowly withdrew his hand from underneath my skirt, as I groaned in protested, gripping his wrist tightly, but he was stronger. Spouting off curses in English and in Italian, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, sighing angrily when I saw Kaylee's name flashing on the screen. I answered the phone, _"This better be good, little sister."_

"_Well, jeez, don't sound so happy to see me," _Kaylee grumbled.

I sighed, as I rested my forehead against Alcide's shoulder. _"I'm sorry; Kay, but you just caught me at a really bad time."_

"_Oh, sorry, do you want me to call you in the morning?" _Kaylee asked.

"_No, I'll call you back in a little bit, okay? I love you," _I told her.

"_Just call me in the morning, I'm about to drop. I love you too, sis."_

I ended the call and turned my head slightly, placing a kiss on his neck. "We should head back before Sookie worries."

Alcide sighed, as he nuzzled my neck. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Wrap your legs around me."

Smirking, but saying nothing, I did as he asked. Alcide pulled himself up with me strapped to him like an octopus, legs wrapped around his waist and arms linked behind his neck; I clung tighter to him when he bent down and grabbed our shirts. Alcide helped me put on my shirt, seeing how it was kind of difficult when I'm holding onto him; he just hung his shirt over one shoulder. After Alcide walked a few feet, I laughed and tried to wiggle my way onto his back; Alcide swung me onto his back from me. I kissed his cheek. "Thanks, I don't think I would have survived the walk back with your hard on stabbing me right in the crotch every time you took a step. I might have been arrested for some disorderly conduct."

Alcide shook his head in silent laughter, as he hiked me higher up on his back when I started to slide.

"So, am I sleeping with Sookie tonight?" I asked, curiously.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself?" Alcide teased, lightly.

"…Uh, yes?" I smirked against his neck.

"You're sleeping with Sookie," Alcide decided.

I scowled. "But, she's skinny and too small to cuddle with. And, she hogs the blanket in her sleep."

"Isa," Alcide warned, firmly, yet playful.

"Fine," I huffed, as we finally arrived at the apartment. "You can go to sleep alone without a soft, warm body cuddling up against you."

I hopped off his back, as he closed the door behind him. Peeking at him over my shoulder, as I went towards the bedroom, I sighed, huskily, "Sweet dreams, Alcide Herveaux."

**Yeah, I know the part with Russell was messed up, but I couldn't find that scene and I tried to do it by memory. Oh, well. Tell me what you think. ;D **


	6. Dancing in the Moonlight

**I know, I know. You all hate me at the moment. :D Lol. Okay, everyone's wondering when Eric will be showing up, he won't in this chapter, but Bella has a dream with him in it. So, I hope that mollifies some of y'all until Eric shows up for real (next chapter). **

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

_We get it on most every night  
When that moon is big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

**Line. **

"_You've been busy, Isabella."_

_I sat up slowly in bed, Alcide's sheets pooling at my waist, as I spotted Eric in the shadow of the room. I glanced down guiltily at a sleeping Alcide, who was lying on his stomach, his arms tucked under his pillow; I looked back at Eric. "It's not what you think, Eric."_

_He cocked an eyebrow, as he stepped forward. "It's not? So, you're not lying naked with a man that you've just met, only a couple weeks after being with me? Tsk, tsk, Isabella."_

_I held the sheets up to my naked chest. "Yes, well, you didn't want me anymore and Alcide does! What, was I just suppose to pine away for you until I turn grey and die after you had moved on to my friend? I don't think so, Eric."_

_Eric, using vampire speed, raced over to me; he gripped my shoulders. "Hmm, I wonder, do you think of me when you're with him?"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to push him away. "Nope. I can't even remember my own name when I'm with him; he's that good."_

_Growling, Eric bared his teeth, his fangs appearing. "Don't mock me, Isabella."_

_I shoved my face in his, growling, "Don't think of me as insensitive. I may be kind of a slut, but when I'm with a man, I think only of that man."_

_Eric's cold hand gripped my throat. "You. Are. __**Mine.**__"_

"_You broke all ties when you made that bond with Sookie. Have you heard? Bill broke up with her, it's time to make another asshole move," I hissed, yanking on his hair. _

_He chuckled. "You seemed to have forgotten what that does to me."_

_I quickly let go of his hair. "Oh, oops. What do you want from me, Eric? This whole Sookie thing is throwing me off. Please, tell me what you want."_

_He glared over Alcide's bare back. "I want the dog to keep his hands off of you."_

_I cupped his jaw, bringing his gaze back to me. "Do you still want Sookie?"_

_I took his silence as a yes. Sighing, I shoved him away. "Well, you better get used to the dog's hands on me, because I like him. A lot. He makes me feel like an equal and I know he cares for me too. With you, I never know; it's quite mind boggling." _

_Eric's harsh glare was directed towards Alcide, it's like I could see the thoughts in his head wheeling, plotting out what would be the best way to kill him. But, he decided on a different tactic; grabbing my face in his hands and smashing our lips together, roughly and savagely; my hands flew to his wrists, but I didn't push him away, I held on to him. Eric didn't just take over, he inhaled me; devouring me with bruising kisses that instead of making me feel weak and defenseless, made me just as responsive. I flung my arms around his neck, molding my naked body against his clothed one, as he gripped my hips, lifting me off the bed; my legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his lean waist. I gasped in gratification, as Eric slammed me against the bedroom wall; his tongue taking advantage of my parted lips, as I tugged on his hair. Eric growled against my lips, snapping his hips against mine; I moaned throatily, as my legs squeezed him tighter. His lips left mine and I finally remembered to breathe, taking in huge gulps of air while he sucked on my neck; our hips grinding against each other in a familiar dance as old as time. I arched my neck when I felt his fangs scrape against the vulnerable skin that was my pulse point; I whimpered, "Do it."_

_With a possessive growl, he sank his fangs into my skin like knife to butter._

With a gasp, I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. My hand flew up to my neck, making a smacking sound, but there was no blood or bite marks; I sighed in relief, as I glanced over and saw Sookie curled up, asleep. Mentally kicking myself, I hit my forehead repeatedly with the heel of my palm, whimpering softly at myself. I can't believe I gave away that quickly with Alcide right there! Eric fucking Northman is going to be the death of me, I swear it. That's when I heard the arguing voices, that of Alcide and of a woman. I quietly slipped out of bed as I heard Alcide demand, "Keep it down."

"Don't tell me to keep it down; I don't give a shit about the neighbors." The woman yelled, angrily. I recognized that voice; Debbie. "I'm here to save your fuckin' life!"

I crept into the hallway, as I heard Alcide scoff furiously, "You liar; you drug addict! You sold your soul to a fuckin' vamp, I saw you!"

"He's more than a vamp," Debbie hissed. "Oh, you ignorant redneck! If he knew what you saw…"

"Fuck him," Alcide snarled, his big body tense, as he loomed over Debbie.

"I'm warning you," Debbie warned. "If anybody finds out what went on in Lou Pine's…"

Alcide's eyes glanced over to me, half hidden in the hallway; Debbie whirled around and saw me in my underwear and tank top, my hair tangled. Debbie scoffed, as she looked me up and down; utter disbelief on her face. "That's your neighbor? Oh, hell nah, you're fuckin' my wolf, bitch! In my house!"

I sneered at her, crossing my arms over my chest. "You lost your wolf when you started to fuck Coot when you were with Alcide! You're nothing, but a bitch in heat; slumming it up with the mongrels."

Debbie snarled, as she lunged at me; Alcide grabbed at her, as she yelled, "What'd you say to me, whore!"

"I'm still strong enough to throw you out of here, blood or no blood," Alcide growled, angrily, as he held Debbie back.

"It's not my fault you traded this good person who loves you for a shot of V, that burn on your back and a dumb biker, who's half the man and half the wolf that Alcide is." I hissed at Debbie, curing my lips in disgust.

"I will fuck you up," Debbie shouted; her eyes crazed. "I will cut you!"

Expressionlessly, I stepped closer to Debbie. "Try it."

Alcide pulled her away, kicking and screaming, to the front door; his muscles bulging with the effort to keep a hold of the crazed she-wolf. Shuffling, sleepily, out of the bed room, Sookie croaked, "Mm, what's going on, Bella?"

"Alcide's just puttin' the dog out," I muttered, angrily, as I shoved past her and went into the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door, as I turned the shower on to scalding hot. Annoyed and wired, I opened the door to Alcide with his hands braced against the doorframe; his hard and wonderful body displayed in front of my green eyes. "Yes, Alcide?"

His dark eyes were hard to read. "You okay, Isa?"

I shoved back my curls. "I don't know, Alcide. I feel bad for her, I don't know why, but on some level; I do, but I also hate her so much for what she did to you."

Sighing heavily, he dropped his hands to pull me into his chest; I nuzzled the spot where his heart beats strongly. I heaved a sigh, as my arms curled around him to link behind him. "Mmm, you smell good."

"Not as good as you." Alcide's chest vibrated, as he chuckled. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled deeply. "Like apples and spice."

Smiling, I pulled back to look up at him. "Wanna join me in the shower?"

Alcide closed his eyes as if in pain. "Tempting, but we shouldn't."

I pouted. "And, why not?"

He rested his forehead against mine. "Because, seeing your wet, naked body will make me go crazy."

I kissed his nose. "That's the point, dear."

"When I make love with you, Isa, Sookie will not be in the other room. It's going to me, you, and no one else around to hear you scream my name," Alcide promised, gruffly before pecking my lips and leaving me alone, closing the door behind him quietly.

I think blood was going to start to ooze out from my pores; my blushing was that bad. I murmured to an empty room, "Oh, okay."

As my blush was slowly beginning to fade, I slipped out of my tank top and underwear before stepping into the shower. Hissing softly at the sting of hot water spiking down on my body, I leaned my head back to wet my tangled hair. After I was satisfy that my hair was thoroughly wet, I grabbed Alcide's shampoo and sniffed it lightly before shrugging. So, I'll smell like a man today. Hmm, I wonder how Alcide would behave if I smelt like him. Hopefully, go bat crazy and ravish me. I squirted a small amount in my hand and then, began to work it into my hair; my fingers massaging my scalp firmly. After I washed out the shampoo, I looked around for the conditioner, but couldn't find any. What, guys don't condition their hair? I picked up the shampoo and noticed that it was shampoo and conditioner. Men are lazy. Shutting off the water, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. Once in the bedroom, I quickly and efficiently began to dry my body off and once I was done, I grabbed my lotion from my bag. I quickly began applying it to my skin, the scent of apples strong and sweet. But, no spice. So, what did Alcide smell? I pulled out a simple white bra and a white thong and put them on. I pulled on a maroon empire waist long sleeve shirt and white linen pants and then, gold sandals. As I was exiting in the bedroom, I pulled my damp curling hair in a high ponytail and saw Sookie sitting on the floor, removing the black nail polish from last night. She was wearing a light yellow spaghetti tank top with thick, black lines going horizontally and jean shorts.

Alcide was pacing the around the living room, looking deliciously yummy in a red plaid long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans. His head jerked up like a predator scenting its' prey; he looked over at me and gave me a soft smile, which I returned. He announced, "I gotta run errands, won't take long."

Mouth gaped open, I watched as Alcide walked to the door, as Sookie called out, "What's a pack master?"

Confused, I watched as Alcide stormed back in, shouting, "God damn it!"

"Is that like the Alpha?" I asked, curiously, sitting down on the couch.

"This is Were business!" Alcide stressed, sitting down next to me. "It's against all our laws to tell you anything."

"I've been listening to deep, dark, private thoughts since I was a little girl. Keeping secrets is how I survive, Alcide." Sookie promised him, gently.

"No," Alcide argued; I placed a hand on his knee and I could see his resolve cracking, I glanced at Sookie and nodded.

"Then I'll dig it out of your head and I really don't like to do that." Sookie told him, sternly.

Sighing, Alcide looked over at me; I gave him a reassuring smile. "A pack isn't a democracy. Most Weres don't have much sense; you saw…they're all teeth and fight and sex. Pack master is our Alpha. He makes the big decisions, keeps the rest of us in-line."

I smirked slightly in triumph; I was right. "So, how much does your pack master know about what went on last night?"

"That's what I have to find out. Then he'll tell us what to do." Alcide said, as he started to get up from the couch.

Sookie and I got up too, following him to the door, Sookie announcing, "We're coming with you."

Alcide whirls around, making us pause. He raises his right hand and points at her. "No, I'm not breaking anymore of our rules for you two."

I crossed my arms over my chest, giving him my 'don't mess with me' look. "Then you might as well invite Debbie over to tear me up; 'cuz that's what she's going to do. Sookie would be next."

Alcide sighs again and puts both hands on his hips while looking at Sookie and I. Sookie walks up to Alcide and puts a hand on his chest for a moment while speaking sympathetically and a little mockingly, and then walks past him, "Trust me, Alcide; it's best to work with us. It's get easier."

I smirked as I followed her; giving him a light smack on the ass. He shakes his head while growling softly under his breath before following us out of the apartment. I waited outside the door for him with a smile, as Sookie kept walking; I held out my hand and he opted to wrap his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his chest. I heard him sniff slightly. "Why do you smell like me?"

I shrugged. "I forgot my shampoo at Sookie's."

"I like it," he growled into my ear possessively; I giggled.

**Line. **

We were standing on an empty closed off road, the sun beating down on us. I was thankful that I had pulled my thick hair up into a ponytail. Sookie stood a few feet behind Alcide and I was standing beside her, peering through my Aviator sunglasses while fanning my face with my hand. Alcide's blue truck parked a little further down behind the both of us. The pack master was in front of Alcide, leaning against the front of his car, as he stared Sookie and I down. Alcide's pack master's name is Colonel John Flood. He's in his mid to late 50's, tall, and dressed in clothes that I would associate with a golfer. He's got a military hair cut and receding hair line. His skin is pale and he's well built. Alcide spoke up, "Colonel Flood, if these were ordinary Were junkies scoring on the street I wouldn't be here. But they're organized; they're drinking from the source. Sookie and Isabella were there, they can back me up."

The pack master looked at Alcide frowningly. "You'll be disciplined for exposing us to humans, Alcide."

Alcide straightened up. "Yes, sir."

I stepped forward, trying to ease the blame on Alcide. "It's not his fault. We only wanted to tell you what we saw."

The pack master raised his head, staring me down. "I already know about it."

"So, you have a plan?" Sookie asked, bringing his attention to her.

"Whatever it is, sir, I support you a hundred percent," Alcide promised his Alpha passionately. He has a lot of loyalty.

"Do nothing, tell no one," he instructs Alcide, who frowned.

"How does that help the pack?" Alcide questioned him heatedly.

"Russell Edgington…" Sookie began, but the pack master cut her off.

"There's nothing I can do about him. He's the God damned Vampire King of Mississippi!" The Alpha exploded.

We were shocked, as we all glanced at each other. Sookie glances down at the ground to her right and whispers, "Bill."

Alcide frowns and argues, "Colonel Flood, that gang is recruiting. We can't just sit back and let some fanger pick us off, one by one!"

"Edgington is ancient. He's had a pack of Weres serving him for centuries, all over the world! Now he's on our door step. We're going to be smart. Let him do what he wants to do until he goes away." The pack master tells Alcide

Alcide looked angry. "If he's a part of our history, you should have told us about him."

"I am saving us from extinction."

Alcide snarled, "Well, I'd rather be extinct then a slave to a dead man."

"Do not question you're pack master, boy." He growled at Alcide.

Alcide takes a few steps towards the car. "Colonel Flood, we gotta do something."

"Let him go. He can't help, he's afraid." Sookie suddenly spoke up, shaking her head; I glanced over at her and then, at the pack master to see his reaction.

The pack master glares at Sookie. "Bull shit."

We watch as the pack master gets into his car, pokes his head out the window, telling, "Alcide, _obey,"_ and then drives away.

Sookie looks up at Alcide. "It wasn't bullshit."

He sighs heavily. "I know. I trust you."

"So, what do we do now?" I ask them.

Alcide shrugs while Sookie looks thoughtful; my stomach growled. "Okay, we're gonna need to feed me or the beast awakes and it's not pretty."

Sookie laughed. "It's true."

"Alright, let's go."

Beaming, I grab Alcide's hand and tugged on his arm, trying to get him to walk faster. "Oh, come on, Alcide. _Move that fine ass NOW!_" ( Italian, remember?)

**Line. **

Sookie kicked me out of the room, demanding a nap after our conversation about what she'd do when she found Bill, so I went to look for Alcide. I found him once again at his kitchen table, nursing a beer; I plopped down on his lap. He chuckled as I hooked an arm around his broad shoulder, kissing his cheek as I did so. "Did you miss me, dear?"

Alcide rubbed his scruff against the side of my bare neck; I shrieked in laughter, as I squirmed in his lap. Unable to bear it any longer, I went to get off his lap, but Alcide's muscular arm wormed its' way around my slender waist, his fingers digging into my sides; I squealed and began to thrash wildly. "Let me go, _you beast_!"

"Oh, you have no idea what you do to me when you speak Italian." Alcide groaned; his mouth hot on my neck.

I hunched my shoulders, cutting off access to my neck, but his lips just went to the nape of my neck; his fingers still tickling me lightly. "Alciiide, let me go! I **can** kick your ass, but I really don't want to; it's so nice."

Alcide barked out a laugh. "I'd like to see you try."

Trying to wiggle out from underneath his arm, I grounded out, "Then, let me go and I can show you."

He was about to reply, but he was cut off by a knock on his door. We paused, breathlessly, as we glanced at each other. I snapped, "Well, who the hell is that?"

Alcide stood up, his arm still around my waist; I hung there in mid air, pressed against a hard, warm body (who was complaining) and my hair falling out of its' ponytail, as Alcide walked to the door. He opened the door to reveal…

"Bill," I asked incredulously and a bit angrily. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Isabella, there's not enough time." He looked up at Alcide. "May I come in?"

"No," I growled, as Alcide said, "Come on in."

As Bill stepped over the threshold, I flailed my limbs, as I hissed, "Alcide, what the hell?"

He deposited me on the ground, but kept a good grip on my waist, so I didn't fly at Bill. "Hush, Isa, let him speak."

As Bill explained himself, I sat down rather slowly, making sure to give Bill and Alcide my evil eye. Alcide rolled his eyes at me once Bill had finished before calling out, "Sookie."

I watched as Sookie came into the living room; Alcide stepped aside to reveal Bill to the petite blonde, who then bore a huge smile, as she ran to him. "Bill!"

I couldn't help myself; I smiled as she launched herself into Bill's arms, hugging him tightly. She has her happy ending, for now. What would happen now? Now, that we found Bill, although, he has some serious explaining to do, but would we go back to Bon Temps? Panicked, I looked over at Alcide, who was watching my reaction; when he saw my panicked eyes, he came to stand by me, tugging on one of my many curls. The reunited couple pulled back, looking deep into each other's eyes. Bill looked pained. "Sookie…You have to go now."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Sookie asked softly, as she stared up at him in disbelief.

"There's no time," Bill said, sadly. He glanced at Alcide and me. "You must take her away!"

"Wherever I'm going, you're coming to," Sookie told him.

"It's too late. There's no hope for me," Bill admitted, cupping Sookie's cheek. "But, there is for you. And, Isabella, they don't know about her yet, but they will if you don't hurry. Please, you gotta get them out of Jackson as fast as you can."

"I believe him, Sookie," Alcide told her, as he pulled me up from the couch.

Sookie grabbed Bill's lapels. "What do you mean there's no hope?"

"You have to leave now." Bill sighed, sadly.

"I will, but tell me what I'm running from," Sookie begged, tears streaming down her face.

I cuddled into Alcide's chest, as I watched them; it was heartbreaking. Before Bill could explain the dangers we were in, Alcide's front door opened suddenly and Coot strolled in, sneering, "Come on in."

A huge, bald vampire stepped inside; Bill's fangs unsheathed as he zoomed over to the big vampire, but Baldy was much too strong; he gripped his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. The vampire from last night, Russell Edgington, walked in, as Alcide stepped towards Coot, preparing to punch him in the face, but Coot kicked him in the balls. Gasping, I dropped down to his side, as Coot bared his teeth at me. "That's for Debbie, you bitch."

"Grab the blonde, leave them alone," Russell ordered, droningly; barely glancing at Alcide and I.

Coot turned to Sookie, snarling, as he stalked her; she glanced around the room. Bill struggled in vain, as he tried to help Sookie; I looked down at the groaning Alcide before slowly standing up menacingly, as Sookie was blocked off my Russell, as she tried to escape through the other entryway. Coot chuckled stupidly, as he taunted Sookie, claiming, "I'm gonna get'cha. I'm gonna get'cha."

"Maybe not," Sookie snarled, as Coot grabbed her throat. She reached out her hand, palm out, and a blue light was released, launching Coot into the air, dumping him in front of me.

"Ahahaha, fantastic!" Russell exclaimed.

I looked down at the groaning Coot, cocked my head with a little smirk; I leaned down and nailed him right in the nuts. _"Take that, you dumb fuck!"_

Coot howled in pain, curling into a ball, as he cupped his nuts. His outburst brought Russell's attention to me; he looked at me with a malicious smile. "Oh, you are scrumptious!"

I made a face in disgust, as he walked towards me. "Thanks, I think. I'd really like to return the compliment, but **old **isn't really my thing."

He chuckled, as he straightened his jacket. "Oh, a spirited one, are we?"

I shrugged my shoulders, noticing Coot stand up. "Eh, that's not the words most people call me, but we'll go with that."

Russell paused and glanced over at Sookie, who was breathing heavily, still in shock about what had happened; Coot took that time to step forward and backhand me across the face. Crying out, my face snapped to the side; I could feel a trickle of blood leak out from my nose. Russell's fangs popped out, as he commanded Coot, "Get the blonde."

Russell stepped towards me, his thumb brushing the blood off my face, but it merely smeared it; I narrowed my eyes, as he licked his tongue. Russell's eyes went wide, as he let out a small moan. "Oh, I was right, you are **delicious**."

He gripped my arms, his skin was icy, as he dragged me forward, but Bill called out warningly," I wouldn't do that if I were you, Your Majesty?"

Russell and I looked at Bill; Russell sneered, "That's enough out of you."

"That's Eric Northman's human," Bill announced, ominously.

I watched Russell with wary eyes, as he looked me in a new light. "Oh, really now? Mm, yes, he would like you, wouldn't he? But, to share blood, now that is interesting."

**Gah, I'm finally done. Sorry, it wasn't out quickly like the others, but I'm trying to get a job and I have summer reading, plus **Franky Sanchez 125 **was helping me out with the scenes I couldn't find. Eric's in the next one! :D Are you happy? Tell me what you think!**


	7. I Love the Way You Lie

**Hmm, I had the strongest urge to write this chapter, so I did. Okay, who was mad when Alcide disappeared to Jackson? I thought I wouldn't see him again, but then the preview for the last episode had him in it and I screamed so much. Okay, so I think I've finally decided what to do with the story and I hope you all enjoy it, but it'll all depend on the last episode. If I can't tweak it, then I can't tweak it. Oh, and my favorite maker shows up in this chapter, but sadly, that does not mean he'll come back. Bella's just unconscious. You also find out what Bella is and SHE IS NOT a fairy, because I think that's lame. But, what I have might be lame too, lol. Enjoy and review, my lovelies! (: **

**I Love the Way You Lie**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

**Eins. **

_There was a soft smile on my face, as I watched my feet slowly sink down into the waterlogged sand; the cool ocean water lapping at my toes. I giggled as the wind whipped my curling dark hair around my face, the skirt of the aqua-green dress that I was wearing fluttered around my legs; I could feel the mental exhaustion that I possessed just slowly melt away. I was so lost in my own happiness that I didn't feel the powerful presence from behind me until a warm hand placed itself on my shoulder. Letting out an embarrassing squeak, I whirled around to face the calm, handsome face of Godric, Eric's maker. My green eyes widened dramatically, as I gazed into his warm, blue-green eyes; a pleasing smile on his face. Remembering where I am and what part of the day it was, I glanced up at the sun fearfully; Godric chuckled. _

"_I will not burn, child," Godric assured me, warmly; the familiarly strange accent washed over me._

"_But, how is this possible? You met the sun," I choked back, as I reached out hesitantly to cup his cheek._

_Godric's eyes fluttered shut, as he nuzzled my palm affectionately. "I did. This is merely just a dream, Isabella, not a vision." _

_I was mesmerized from the warmth of his skin, but when he mentioned my visions, I glanced at him quickly. "You know about them?"_

"_I could smell it on you, though it is much diluted." Godric commented, as he lifted his face up to feel the sun's rays warming his skin. "It has been sometime since I've felt warmth on my skin. Drinking blood gives vampires some semblance of warmth, albeit very little."_

_I smiled, as he met my eyes. "Warmth suits you, Godric." _

_He really was beautiful, as he grinned boyishly at me. A smile that I've never seen coming from the youthful looking vampire, well, mortal. _Why can't Eric be like his maker, _I wondered to myself, as Godric tucked a curl behind my ear. "Thank you, Isabella."_

_Godric and I walked along the water's edge in silence for a few minutes, it was comfortable and relaxing, but I remembered what he had said. "What did you mean that you could smell my visions on me, Godric?"_

"_Not the visions itself, but what you are," Godric explained, looking straight ahead. _

_Beyond curious, I looked over. "And, that would be?" _

"_An oracle. I have only come across one or two in my years, but they have a much distinct scent; yours is much diluted though." Godric informed me; I gaped at him in disbelief. _

"_I'm an oracle? That's the big mystery? Well, how come I don't need some chicken bones or speak in tongues like a fucking epileptic?" I asked, sarcastically, though very interested. _

_He chuckled. "The ones that used oracle bones and spoke in tongues were not legitimate oracles, little one. They were appointed by the priests to reassure the king that they had the Gods on their side. True oracles were blessed with the sight, as you have been and exceedingly rare."_

"_What about the telekinesis? Where did that come from?" I asked, confusingly. _

"_That, child, I do not know." Godric admitted, smiling sadly. _

_I looked down at the sand, as we continued to walk. "Did you find peace?"_

_I could feel the smile radiating from him. "Indeed, I did, Isabella."_

"_He really misses you, Godric," I told him, softly. _

"_How is my child?" Godric asked, equally soft. _

_My facial expression turned murderous. "Oh, he's fine!"_

"_Isabella, there is no need to lie about him. I was the one to change him after all." Godric reminded me, warmly._

"_Well, we're no longer together, because he has relationship issues and he tricked Sookie into drinking his blood! God, he's so frustrating, Godric." I vented, as I practically stomped through the sand. _

_Godric smiled guiltily. "I had a part in that and I am sorry, Isabella."_

"_What, with the whole Sookie thing?" I demanded, pausing to gape at him._

_He shook his head. "When Eric was just a young vampire, I taught him not to get close to a human for that human would be his downfall; Eric was a very apt learner."_

"_You taught him that?" I asked in confusion. _

_He smirked ruefully. "I was a savage when I had turned Eric and it continued for a couple hundreds of years – I despised humans to my very core. I vaguely recall my human years, but I do remember the cruelty that I endured by the hands of my master. Over time, I began to sympathize with humans and other creatures, but the damage was already done."_

"_You were a slave?" I breathed in horror. If the blacks thought that they had it bad, I couldn't imagine the kind of inhumane ways slaves two thousand years ago suffered by the hands of their master. I faced Godric and spied the tattoo wrapped around his shoulders; I traced them lightly with my fingertips. "To signify your ownership."_

_He nodded, his fingers wrapped around my wrist to pull my hand away. I gazed up at him through my eyelashes. "I would have loved to known you longer, Godric. You're a beautiful person; to hell with your past."_

_Godric smiled serenely, as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead, his lips lingered there as he whispered, "He will come around soon; I know my child better than anyone. Live long, Isabella Vincent." _

"_Rest now, Godric the Great." _

_He cocked an eyebrow, as he started to turn fuzzy._

I was rudely pulled from my dream, as two arms wrapped around my waist and hefted me over a broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Groaning, I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sight of Coot's nasty, albeit tight, ass; I lifted my upper torso up to glance over his shoulder, as he followed Russell into his extravagant house. My eyebrows shot up when I spotted Eric slowly saunter out from another room, a nonchalant look on his handsome face, as I watched us pour in. _What is he up to, _I asked myself. I really wished that Sookie could hear my thoughts. I let out a yelp, as Coot dumped my off of his shoulder; I grunted as I hit the marble floor. Shooting him a nasty look, I scooted closer to where Bill was tossed aside by the massive vampire, as Sookie was shoved over to an exotic vampire. Heels on the stairs had me glancing up to see Lorena descending down the stairs. Could this night get any more worse? Apparently so.

"Well, guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust?" Russell drawled, as he glanced over at Sookie. The exotic vampire didn't look surprised, as he gave Bill a condescending look. "Nooo."

"Why? What's happened," Lorena questioned, fearfully, drawing Russell's gaze.

"He's been hiding something very _interesting _from us all," Russell explained, as he gave Sookie a pointed look.

With a snarl, Bill ripped one of the posts from the banister and, with using vampire speed, lunged at the brawny vampire and drove the stake into his chest, as the blood splashed onto me; Bill hurried over to Russell and attempted to plunge the stake into his chest, but Russell merely shrugged him off, Bill flew up into the ceiling. The vampire, holding Sookie, gasped at the sight of his ruined ceiling. I wiped the blood away from my eyes, as Russell laughed, "You fool; I am almost three thousand years old!"

"Should have gone for him first," I muttered, as I held my blood-soaked top away from my body.

Russell glanced over at me, a malicious smirk on his face. "Oh, my dear, don't you look _splendid! _Eric, you didn't tell me that you had a human. She is quite the delicious treat, isn't she?"

Eric stepped towards us, his jaw tightened slightly. "You tasted my human?"

"Oh, I didn't know she was yours and it was just a smidgen," Russell excused himself, waving it off, as Eric went to stand behind me. Russell glanced over to the unidentified vampire. "Oh, Talbot, could you escort Miss. Isabella upstairs and clean her off, although, blood certainly suits you, my dear child."

As Talbot, the exotic vampire came over and pressed his hand to the small of my back; I knew that if I tried anything that he could take me. I heard Russell ask Eric if I had any use, as Talbot and I ascended the stairs. Eric's voice was laced with sexual innuendo, as he replied, "Oh, yes, she has her use."

"_That fucking pig is going to regret screwing with me when I drive a stake through his cold, dead heart," _I mumbled angrily to myself.

Talbot glanced curiously at me. _"Oh, darling, you won't kill him."_

"_Yes, I will," _I promised, darkly, as he escorted me into a bedroom.

"_There's a bathroom right through that door, feel free to use the shower while I go find you some clothes." _Talbot informed her, gesturing to the door in the corner; I glanced back before looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"_What?" _He asked, curiously.

"You're one of the worst kidnappers," I remarked, reverting back to English.

He chuckled. "Oh, pretty girl, you are a guest. Any human of Eric Northman is a guest of mine."

As he was about to leave the room, I spoke out, "Flirting with Eric Northman to make him jealous isn't going to make him give you the attention that you think you deserve."

Talbot turned to me with unreadable eyes; he sniffed the air delicately. "Same goes for you, pretty."

He closed the door behind him, quietly. Sighing, I went into the bathroom to wash away all the blood.

**Zwei. **

"I think I may just go blonde if I keep getting blood in my hair," I muttered to myself, as I left the bathroom clothed in a satin, black romper with a high neck and extremely uncomfortable black, suede ankle boots. Getting blood out of thick, black hair is ridiculously hard.

I pulled up short when I spotted Eric sitting at the foot of the bed, his shoulders hunched forward; a sure sign that he was pissed. And, of course, I happen to be the only one who'll get to witness his little temper tantrum. I glanced over at the bedroom door that he had left opened; I tried to gauge my escape, but I knew Eric was in no mood of messing around, so I sat down on the plush, vanity stool a couple of feet away; his blank, blue eyes following my every move. I couldn't possibly tell you how long we sat there without talking; somehow my hand found its' way up to my mouth, as I began to bite on my nails. A sure sign that I was extremely nervous; all I could think about was that dream that I had and if he was going to act like that when he caught scent of Alcide, if he hasn't already. Eris was suddenly in my face, his hands gripping each side of the stool, as he stared deep into my eyes, almost harshly; my hand slowly falling to my lap. My eyes clenched shut, as he dragged his nose along the line of my neck; a deep growl emitting from his throat and it wasn't his growl of immense pleasure, but the one that made it clear that he is very angry. I think this is the first time that I've ever really been scared to have Eric at my neck; his nose pressed down where shoulder met neck, the growling became even more insistent. My eyes flew open when I realized that that's the spot that Alcide liked to bite down on. _Oh, he is not happy, _I whimpered to myself.

I pressed my hands against his chest in means of pushing him away when I heard the very familiar click of his fangs unsheathing themselves; this bite was not going to be one of pleasure, but that of punishment and marking of his territory. Eric reared his head back to strike; alarmed, I shoved him away, my power leaking through, as he sailed across the room and hit the opposite wall above the headboard. Shocked, I hurriedly got up and raced towards the door, but just before I crossed the threshold; cold, hard hands gripped my arms and pulled me back into a hard chest, harshly. I let out a loud, piercing scream as Eric sank his fangs into my neck. I heard Sookie shout profanities from wherever they were keeping her on this floor, as I struggled weakly. This did not make me see stars; I did not feel myself on the verge of an orgasm; it felt like exactly how it sounds. Eric's cold, muscular arms wrapped around my body, to cease my flailing limbs; snarls bubbling from his lips, as he drank heavily from my neck. He was no longer Eric the hot, but arrogant man that I had slept with, but a savage as Godric had described himself in my dream; he was acting purely on animal instincts, staking his claim.

"Oh, Eric, don't drain the poor girl," I dimly heard Russell drawl, as he appeared in the doorway. "Come, we have matters to attend to; you can punish her later for crawling into the bed of a dog."

Eric paused, his fangs still embedded in my skin, but he was no longer sucking away at me; I could feel blood trickling down my neck. He eased his fangs out of my neck, I heard them retract, as he scooped me up into his arms; my head flopped back over his arm, my eyes growing hazy. Eric set me down on the bed gently, his hand went to brush back my curls, but the hand went to my punctured wounds and he rubbed his thumb across them softly; I groaned in pain for my neck was sore. I was almost under when I heard him whisper something so softly that I almost didn't hear it, though I didn't understand it. "_Jag beklagar_, Isabella."

"_Bella, god, please, wake up."_

"_Who the hell is she, Sookie?"_

"_Come on, Bells, wake up."_

Groaning, I opened my eyes to see Sookie and a pretty, black woman leaned over me; Sookie smiled through tears, as she helped sit up. Groggily, I asked, "Is that you, Sook?"

"Yes, it's me, but we need to leave. Fast," she whispered, urgently.

They both pulled me out of the bed; I stumbled after them with wobbly legs, but soon strength returned to them, but my mind was still fuzzy as they argued about Bill and finding a car to get the hell out of here. Sookie glanced over at me. "Tara, find us a car and take Bella with you."

Tara sighed, but she grabbed my hand and we raced across the grass. The sun was blinding, but I paid no heed to it, as I followed after Tara; my legs burning with the familiar sue of muscles bunching together, as I ran, pumping my arms. We ducked, as we ran underneath a low hanging branch and came to halt; Tara exclaiming, "Fuck," as we came across a white wolf with glowing red eyes. I protested, as she dragged me away. That wolf was familiar and kind. We heard the growling cease, as it shifted into its' human form and race after us, growling, "Bella, wait! Don't be afraid."

I sagged against him, as he jerked on my arm; my head was lightheaded. Tara shouted in anger and went to hit him, but a warm and rough voice hissed, "I'm one of the good guys."

Tara eyed him, suspiciously, as I subconsciously cuddled closer to this warm and familiar body. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Sookie Stackhouse and Isa here," he stated, calmly.

I lifted my head up to look at him. His voice and the nickname had a name spring to mind. "Alcide, is that you?"

My vision was slightly blurry, but it was him. He cupped my cheek. "Yeah, Isa, it's me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

I tilted my head to the side; Alcide snarled when he caught sight of the vicious vampire bite. Weakly, I gestured for him to lean down; he did so. I exclaimed, hysterically almost, "Baby, you are naked!" Then, I passed out against him, Alcide scooped me up.

"Where's Sookie Stackhouse?" Alcide demanded, cradling my body to his chest.

Tara somewhat relaxed when she saw that I was at ease with him. "You got a car?"

"Yeah."

**Drei.**

I was jolted awake by the feel of someone slamming on the brakes, I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. Tara jumped out of the truck, as Alcide turned to me. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Stay here, Isa."

Before he left the truck, I mumbled, "Hey, you covered up. Damn."

He chuckled just as he closed the door.

**It's short then the other ones, but it's uber important! So, you find out what she is – it's kind of lame, but I researched like you would not believe to find something that got visions. But, her telekinesis is still a mystery! If anyone has any ideas, let me know! What did y'all think about the whole Eric thing? I was going to have them have a long conversation, but that seemed better. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	8. Let the Flames Begin

**Ah, it feels good to be back! Not much to say except, CHECK OUT THE AMAZING BANNERS THAT **duckie87 **MADE ME, THEY ARE FREAKIN' GORGEOUS!**

**Let the Flames Begin**

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it,  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness,  
My pain I know the trouble caused, no matter how long,  
I believe that there's hope_

**Start.**

_Sookie pulled Bill's unconscious body onto her lap; she tucked her hair behind her head, as she whispered, "Give me some kind of sign that you're still with me."_

_She tapped his cheek lightly, but firmly enough that he would feel it. Desperate, Sookie looked around the back of the van, eyeing all of the equipment that the truck had to offer her; she grabbed a tool that resembled a saw, but not quite so. She held the tool in her wobbly hand, as she gazed down at Bill. "If you make it through this, you owe me." With a grunt of pain, she sliced her forearm before tossing the saw aside. Cradling Bill's head, she held her bleeding wound to his mouth, whispering words of encouragement. Like a wolf that scent his prey, Bill made grumbling noises, as Sookie's blood fell onto his lips; he began to drink and Sookie was relieved. She kissed his forehead, as she praised God; Bill's bloodlust kicked in. His fangs sprang free and he sunk them in her skin, Sookie cried out softly in pain, as he bit her some more, sucking fiercely. With vampire speed, Bill shoved Sookie to the ground and crawled on top of her; his hand clamped down on her mouth, as he began to drink from her neck. _

Inhaling sharply, I sat up, causing Tara and Alcide to jump, as I demanded hoarsely, "Stop the truck!"

"Isa, what," Alcide asked, confusedly.

"Stop the truck," I shrieked; Alcide slammed on the brakes.

I started shoving at Alcide, as Tara got out of her side. "Move, Alcide, he's draining her!"

"Oh, hell, no!" Tara shouted, as she raced to the back of the truck.

Alcide was moving to slow; I crawled over him – though, mindful of certain areas – and jumped out of the truck; Alcide was on my heels, as we went to the back just as Tara was throwing open the door. Alcide and Tara inhaled sharply at the sight before them; Sookie covered in blood and not making any sort of movement, Bill was groaning, as he rolled onto his back. He held up an arm to protect his sensitive eyes from the sun, he glanced down and saw Sookie's still body, demanding, "What happened?"

"You fucking askin' me," Tara cried, as she climbed up into the back.

"She needs to get to a hospital," Alcide growled; gripping Bill's hand, as it went to touch Sookie's hair; they stared each other down.

"Get out," Tara cried. Was I the only one to notice that he wasn't bursting into flames?

"But, I can help," Bill reminded her, but Tara wasn't having any of it, as she screamed, "GET OUT!"

Alcide pulled me out of the way, as Tara dropped kicked him out of the van before cradling Sookie to her chest, telling her not to die on her. Alcide, one arm wrapped around me, used his other arm to pull the door down. Without a glance back at Bill, Alcide dragged me to the truck; I crawled across his seat to the passenger seat; he started up the truck. As Alcide drove like a bat out of hell; I pulled off the uncomfortable ankle boots and then, pulled my knees up against my chest. My neck throbbed angrily when the seatbelt brushed up against it; Alcide glanced over warily when he heard me whimper. I sighed in annoyance just two minutes later when I noticed him glancing over at me again for the fifteenth time; I snapped, "I'm not the mind reader, Alcide, just spit it out already!"

He looked taken aback, but I noticed his hands clench the steering wheel in anger. "What I don't understand is that Eric Northman nearly drains you and you don't say a single word."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, I'm sorry! My best friend nearly dies and I found out what I am; excuse me if Eric Northman isn't at the front of my mind!"

Alcide sighs heavily. "Look, Isa, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to you so _quiet…_Wait, you found out what you are? And, what is that?"

I tugged on one of my curls, as I gazed out the windshield. "Apparently, I'm an oracle. But, no chicken bones for me."

"An oracle," Alcide asked, dubiously.

I pursed my lips. "Lame, right? But, that's what Godric said."

Alcide shot me a surprised look. "I thought you said that Godric is dead?"

"Oh, he is. That is kind of weird."

"So, you talk to dead people now?" Alcide asked; his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a dream. It was a wonderful dream though," I said softly, picking at a scab on my knee. "I only knew him for like a day – wow, it really was a day – but, there's something about him that makes you feel peaceful. Even you would have liked him."

Alcide looked doubtful, but didn't say anything.

"Is it bad?" I asked, as I showed him my neck.

His eyes were dark with rage. "It'll scar, definitely."

"Great," I huffed, as I sat back, as Alcide pulled into the hospital parking lot.

A thought occurred to me, as he parked the truck. "Wait, Bill wasn't burning. Did you see that?"

**Middle. **

I watched from Alcide's lap, as Tara paced the waiting room floor; her pretty eyes puffy from the crying that she recently finished with. Through her grabbled speech, I had found out that Sookie and Tara have been best friends since they were little girls; other than her cousin, Lafayette, Sookie was her family. I smiled sadly at the pretty African American girl; she was tough and straight to the point, but when it came to these kinds of situations, she did not handle them very well. I glanced past her when I heard the sounds of shoes squeaking on the clean linoleum; I climbed off of Alcide's lap; he grumbled in protest. Poor thing hasn't slept since before Sookie and I were taken. The redheaded doctor glanced over, as I walked closer; she looked then to Tara. "Ms. Thornton?"

Tara and I closed in on the doctor; Tara sniffled as she asked, "How is she?"

I was aware of Alcide's warmth at my back, as the doctor looked at with grave eyes. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"How much blood?" I asked, hoarsely; Alcide wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on top of my head.

"A lot," the doctor replied, bluntly.

Tara's chin wobbled, as she looked at me with teary eyes; I reached out for her hand and she didn't disappoint me, her grip strong. Alcide sighed deeply, as he asked, "What about a transfusion?"

She sighed. "We tried, but her body rejected it."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, pleadingly. "Maybe you gave her the wrong blood – you did check her blood beforehand, right?"

"Your friend doesn't have a blood type," the doctor announced, ominously; my eyes widened in surprise at the news, Alcide voiced my shock, "But, everyone has a blood type."

"Exactly," she sighed, looking up at the tall man. "But for whatever reason, we couldn't establish hers. And, we are runnin' out of time. So, I put in an order for O negative, which is a universal donor. But your friend…I have never seen a reaction like that before. I'm sorry. I'm afraid that you're going to have to notify the family."

Alcide thanked the doctor quietly, as fresh tears started to fall from mine and Tara's eyes; I pulled out of his warm embrace only to pull Tara into a hug, we both sobbed quietly as we held on tightly. After a few minutes, she pulled away to go call Jason and Lafayette, her cousin; I looked over at Alcide with watery eyes. Wordlessly, he held open his arms and I buried my face against his warm, hard chest. I peeked up at him; Alcide cocked an eyebrow. That's when I noticed just how tired he was; I frowned, as I reached up to trace the shadows under his eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

"A couple of days," he commented; his eyes fluttering shut, as my fingers raked through his hair.

"Why so long," I asked, sternly.

"Because, I had a sexy woman in my bed and who spent half her tim batting her eyes at me," Alcide accused gruffly, as he pinched my side.

I laughed, as I wiggled against him. "I did no such thing! It's not my fault that you were thinkin' dirty thoughts when you should have been sleeping." A smirk bloomed across my face. "Do you really think I'm sexy?"

"I think you're beautiful," Alcide murmured before kissing me deeply.

I moaned softly, as my grip on his hair tightened; his fingers kneaded my waist. With a hiss, I pulled away from the kiss when my neck flared up; I rubbed the holes lightly, as Alcide narrowed his eyes. But before he could say anything, Tara appeared. "Jason and Lafayette should be here in a couple of hours."

Later; Tara, Jason, Lafayette and I were all gathered around Sookie's bed. Alcide had stepped out to give us some time with her. Tara looked at Jason. "How can Sookie not have a blood type? You got one?"

Jason's voice was soft, as he stepped closer to his resting sister. "Yeah, AB negative. I only know 'cause I'm always cuttin' myself with power tools and whatnot. But, Sook she ain't ever been really sick before. Definitely never stayed in no hospital, hell, she wasn't even born in one."

Tara looked down at Sookie. "I never knew that."

"Yeah, our momma was always waitin' till the last minute to do everything. And, Sook she was comin' out real fast, so there wasn't any time. Yeah, daddy had to deliver her right on the dining room table; saw more of her than I cared to," Jason whispered, nostalgically; I smiled as I rubbed his back. Jason was dumb as hell, but you couldn't help, but like him. Jason furrowed his eyebrow, as if he were reminded by something he didn't like; he stepped closer to Sookie's side. "Do you think it's all this vampire blood that she has in her?"

"It ain't the blood that did this; it's the piece of shit vampire that she drank it from," Tara grounded at; her dark eyes fierce. Lafayette and I glanced at each other.

"You really kicked him out in the sun?" Jason asked.

She nodded. "Mhmm and he's nothing but fuckin' ash now. And, good riddance."

I thought it best if I kept my observation from earlier to myself. Jason leaned down, his hand stroking his sister's, as he whispered, "Hey, Sook, don't you do this to me. I wasn't playing before when you said that you're all I got. I fuckin' need you, so come on back."

No one noticed when I gasped softly, a shiver going through my body, as my hand briefly brushed against Sookie's; she was someplace warm and peaceful. Was she in heaven? I sidestepped Lafayette and walked over to the other side of her bed; I placed my hand gently on her forehead, now the others were well aware of what I was doing. Tara demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

I closed my eyes in concentration, hoping I could get inside her head. Where Sookie was, but no dice. It seems the rules apply to me too! But, I could see feel the warmth and such _power _radiating from her body. What the hell was going on? There was the sound of something moving too fast and then, there was Bill. He stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at Sookie. "How is she?"

Tara's nostril's flared, as she straightened up. "Motherfucker!"

"She's dying," Bill guessed; staring down at Sookie gravely.

"No thanks to you," Tara exclaimed, angrily.

Bill glared at her. "I can help!"

"No," I hissed; Bill looked at me in surprise, his eyes flickering down to the bite at my neck. "You have brought her nothing, but pain, William Compton."

His eyes were shadowed, as he looked to Tara and Jason.

"Ah, hell, nah! He's the one that did this," Tara reminded Jason, who looked torn.

"Jason, there is no time," Bill snapped, hastily; glancing down at Sookie. "My blood can save her."

Jason breathed deeply, as he glanced at his baby sister with teary eyes and then, he nodded his consent to Bill. "Do it."

"Jason," Tara wailed angrily; she shoved at him.

"It's my call," Jason reminded; she sighed angrily and walked away.

We all stepped aside, as Bill released his fangs, unhooking the IV needle and inserted it into his veins. I watched as his blood filled the tubes and run through Sookie's body. When was this ever going to end?

**Middle.**

Now, it was time to wait for her to wake up. Alcide, worn out and seriously grouchy, slumped in one of the chairs in the room with me curled up on his lap, his warmth cocooning me; it was heavenly. I don't know how long we waited, but we were all jolted awake by the shrill sound of Sookie's scream; Alcide hauled me off his lap in order to get to Bill, his growls vicious as he skirted the bed for Bill. Sookie stared at Bill with horror in her eyes, as her screams slowly waned. With a snarl, Alcide gripped Bill's shirt, "Back off!"

Threatened, Bill's fangs appeared, as he shoved at Alcide. "Keep out of this!"

"I don't take orders from vamps," Alcide growled, contempt for Bill coating his words.

Tara shouted, as she stalked towards Bill. "Get away from her, you piece of shit!"

Lafayette pulled her away before she could get in between the two pissed off supernatural creatures; Lafayette reminded her, "Tara, he saved her life!"

"After he almost fucking killed her," Tara snapped, glaring at her cousin.

As the four other occupants in the room were about to kill each other, Jason and I went to Sookie's side, as she stared at the vampire blankly. Jason brushed back her bangs, as I reached over for her hand. I asked softly, "Hey, Sook, are you okay, sweetie?"

She gave me no reply; I glanced over at Jason. "Sook, are you okay? Are you brain dead or something?"

I gave him an exasperated look. "Jason, if she were brain dead, she would not be awake right now!"

Sookie cleared her throat. "I need to speak with Bill. Alone."

Tara protested wildly, as I went over to Alcide, who was staring down at Bill with hard eyes and with a sigh, I gripped his bicep, pulling slightly. "Come on, big boy."

Alcide was brooding, as I dragged him behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and sent him a sweet smile. Man, if he didn't stop acting like that, I may just have to sweeten him up. The others went into the waiting room, Alcide went to follow them, but I tugged him another way. He sighed, as he followed me. "Where are we going, Isa?"

"I'm hungry, so we're going to the cafeteria, though there's no doubt that the food is awful," I answered, as I sauntered off with Alcide trailing behind me.

It didn't take long for us to find the cafeteria, but we hardly ate as we sat there. Alcide glared off into the distance, my eyes were glazed over, as I pushed my salad around; our minds were on difficult thoughts. His were mostly likely on Debbie; he was edgy on the way to the hospital and my mind kept flittering back to Eric. How does he nearly rip my throat out, but still make me think about him? Alcide's touch was enough to get any girl hot, there's no doubt about that, but why was he not constantly on my mind? He's the type of man that you marry and start a family with, so why is the sterile vampire on my mind? Was I in love with Eric freakin' Northman? I snapped my gaze to Alcide and I instantly felt guilty. No, whatever I do, I will make myself forget Eric if it's the last thing I do. Sensing my gaze on him, his eyes met mine and he smiled slightly, but there was a tightness to his lips that had me frowning. I cocked my head and asked, "What's wrong, Alcide?"

He hunched his shoulders defensively. "Nothing. Just somethin' Debbie said to me earlier."

"What'd she say?" I asked, frostily.

"It's personal," Alcide grunted; his eyebrows drawn tight.

Sighing, I picked up his heavy hand that was lying across the table and kissed the center of his palm; he smiled softly, as I began to kiss each fingertip. Gently, I placed his hand down and leaned back, crossing my arms across my chest as I did so. I rubbed my barefoot against his calf – I had taken the shoes off after we sat down, they were chafing my ankle – Alcide's eyes fluttered shut, his lips parted slightly, as he hung his head down. My foot started to creep up his leg, but his hand darted down to clamp down on my small foot; his eyes burning, as he gave me an accusatory stare. I shrugged innocently, as I chirped, "It got your mind off of her, didn't it? And, if we ever get out of this place, I'm giving you a massage."

Alcide shuddered; his eyes suddenly bright. "I'm holding you to it."

*Later that night*

After asking to use Sookie's house phone, I quietly went upstairs, as Jason came in followed by a Sheriff Officer, but Alcide was with her, so I knew she'd be fine. Dialing the number to my house, I waited while it went to the machine and then, I pressed the code to the answering machine; I listened as Kaylee's voice rang through:

"_Bella, why aren't you picking up? Please, be okay, sissy. God, I'm freakin' out over here."_

I winced, as I heard her voice. Oh, yes, she was going to be pissed. The next message, however, had me paling in disbelief.

"_Ms. Vincent, my name is Spencer Cottrell; I'm your grandparents' lawyer. Well, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm sincerely sorry for your lost. I have their will in front of me and they left you some of your mother's old things and a generous amount of money for your younger sister, Kaylee, for her college fund. I would appreciate if you call me as soon as you get this message at 972-567-8945. Once again, I'm sorry for your lost."_

I slowly sat down on the bed. "I guess that's the end of old Angelo and Theresa Spinelli. Huh, who would have thought?"

Leaning forward, I dropped my elbows on my knees; I ran my hand through my hair, as I stared at the old wallpaper on the opposite wall. I groaned in annoyance when I felt the familiar tugging of a vision coming, but this was one of the past.

_A young girl of nineteen stood in front of the mirror hanging above her dresser draw. She cupped the side of her neck and pulled it back when she felt her neck sting; her palm was smeared with blood. Panicking, she glanced at the bedroom door next to the dresser, she quickly locked the door before pulling her long, dark hair out of the way to inspect the two, small puncture wounds more closely; there was a sly smile on her face when she remembered how they got there. She snatched up a tissue and pressed it to her neck, as she sauntered over to the window seat in her room, the view overlooking the suburban area of Dallas. Her fingers traced along the crevice between the seat and wall before finding the leather bound journal she kept there; the young girl turned to a new page and wrote. She didn't know how something so foreign and seemingly painful could feel so good. There was a slight tap at the window; she jumped slightly, but relaxed when she saw _him _standing on the opposite side of the glass; he pressed his hand to the glass and she moved hers to cover his. And, this gone he was gone until the next sunset._

I gaped, as I was pulled out of the dream by Alcide. Who was she?

**I know, it's still short, but my mother is torturing me with chocolate chip pancakes and bacon drizzled in syrup, yum. It's not my favorite, but the next one will BE GOOD! You have my word. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I wanted to thank the ones who reviewed, but especially the ones that gave me in depth reviews. You're beautiful! **


	9. Take It Off

**Man, my arms are sore, lol. I went to the gym and tried to do abs, but you have to lay on your back and stick your legs up in the air and there was a really cute guy right there – in perfect view of my ass, so I opted to do triceps and shoulders. Man, I regret that. Anyways, enough of my mindless rambling, y'all just want to get to the story. **

**HUGE NOTE: You find out something important about Bella and Eric's relationship and you find out who the woman and vampire are in Bella's last vision. Someone came really, really close. But, it plays a huge factor into the story. Okay, time for Blood Moon.**

**Take It Off**

_When the dark of the night  
Comes around that's the time  
That the animal comes alive  
Looking for something wild_

**Sleep.**

When I woke up the next morning, I was aware of a warm, hard weight curled around my waist; warm breath fluttering at my temple; a huge smile spread across my face when I realized that it was Alcide. Gently, I peeked over my shoulder; Alcide was curved protectively around my body, our legs intertwined, his arm heavy on my waist and his face buried in my curling mass of hair. A wicked smile bloomed across my face when I remembered last night; I had finally gotten my hands on that delicious body of his, though not like I had hoped to, but he was exhausted and seeing how he came to our rescue; he deserved a massage. I closed my eyes to reminisce the feel of straddling his lower back, as I rubbed the muscular expanse that was his back and how he groaned in pleasure when the knots turned into goo. Opening my eyes, I covered the hand that nearly dwarfed my belly and cuddled back into his chest; I was suddenly aware of something hard and long poking me in the ass. So, he was awake, was he? Alcide shifted, his body tensing, as if he was instantly attentive of who he was holding on to and how his body was reacting in close proximity with my warm and soft body cushioned against his. I thought it was time for him to realize that I was awake too; I stretched out with a loud yawn; Alcide groaned when I pressed snuggly against his morning erection. I glanced over my shoulder with an innocent smile. "Sorry, Alcide."

With a longsuffering sigh, he rolled onto his back. "You're gonna be the death of me one day, Isa."

I made a noise of disagreement, as I rolled over to press against his side; I rested my chin on his chest. Alcide watched me with tired, but hungry eyes. I placed my hand over the smooth, warm skin over his heart; I made my index and middle finger walk up his chest and when I got to dimple situated at the top of his sternum, I slid my hand around his neck and under his head. I propped my arms on the bed and stretched my neck out to give him a sweet, closed-mouth kiss; Alcide rolled me fluidly onto my back, his hips between my legs. I gasped, as my hips automatically bucked up to brush against his hard length; Alcide growled heatedly, as he bent his head to drag his teeth along my neck. Before my brain could connect to my body, I froze as the remembrance of Eric savagely biting into my neck sprang to mind. He pulled back with worried and frustrated eyes; I cleared my throat awkwardly before croaking out, "I'm fine."

I could tell that Alcide was about to pull away, so I acted quickly. Hiking one leg up over his waist, I thrusted up against him, as I sank my teeth in the meaty part of his shoulder; Alcide let out a long, low howl as he braced his hands on each side of my head and grounded his hips against mine; I saw his eyes and nearly came right there. They were flecked with glowing red embers. Whimpering softly, I arched my back and Alcide took my offered neck as an invitation for he dragged his teeth against the vulnerable skin above my pulse point. I wrapped my arms around his back, my nails digging fiercely into his skin, as I gasped at the sensations Alcide was causing inside of me. I just needed him inside of me! My feet were digging into the back of his thighs, as I tried to get closer; my hands reached down and gripped his tight ass, I grounded against him almost desperately. He made rumbling noises, as he snuffled along my neck; a bite and lick here and there, but when he got to the scarring holes that Eric left, he paused. I wasn't aware of what he was doing, only that I throbbed for him. Alcide, lost in his wolf it seemed, laved the wound with his tongue, but instead of feeling soothed, blinding pain sent spasms down my body. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I arched my back almost unnaturally; high, keening sounds erupting from my lips. (**AN: **Jess, don't worry; it's coming later, LOL!)

"Isa! What's wrong?" Alcide demanded, as he held his body off of my thrashing body; his voice was laced with worry, but still warped from the wolf.

"It hurts," I whimpered, as if I were a small child. My hands clenched the bed sheets tightly, as I shifted around sporadically.

"What hurts, baby? Your bite," Alcide assumed; his hand went up to stroke it, but I screeched frantically, "Don't touch it!"

Alcide called out for Sookie, as he held down my writhing body. Tara and Sookie appeared almost instantly, their eyes were wide with shock, as they caught sight of me. They rushed forward; Sookie calling out, "Bella, honey, you're gonna have to calm down!"

"It hurts," I gritted, angrily.

Tara looked to Alcide. "What the fuck happened?"

He almost looked embarrassed, as he answered, "We were fooling around and I licked at her bite mark; she started flipping out."

Sookie looked perplexed. "It should be tender, yes, but not to the point of convulsing almost. What the hell did Eric do to her?"

"Whatever that fucker did, I'm gonna kill him." Alcide growled gutturally; his eyes were intent on Sookie, but my calming body captured his gaze.

My heart was pounding so hard that it was all that I could hear; the pain had subsided into a dull ache, as I tried to control my harsh breathing. They watched me warily, as if they expected me to start screaming again, but I was done. I looked at Alcide apologetically, "Sorry, I went apeshit on you, Alcide. Mood killer, huh?"

Alcide smiled, as he pressed his forehead against mine, though his eyes were still worried and blazing with rage. "Isa, I made you a promise, remember?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, but my cheeks flooded with color when I remembered. "Oh, yeah, that. Ha."

"Do you know why you went apeshit, Bella?" Sookie demanded, sitting down on the bed.

I shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me."

"It nearly did," Tara drawled; I smirked at her. We were going to get along well.

Alcide stood up, awkwardly. He was still hard, but the girls weren't paying attention. "Uh, is it alright if I use your shower, Sook?"

"Oh, go ahead," Sookie commented, distractedly, as she brushed one of my curls back.

"Will you be alright, Isa?" Alcide asked, concerned.

I put on my thoughtful face. "Now, did you want an honest answer or can I lie, so we can take a shower together, so you can 'protect' me."

Tara snorted in laughter, as Sookie answered for me, "I think that answers your question, Alcide."

I pouted, as he disappeared. "Man, no one wants me to get laid!"

_Eric's eyes flew up when he felt Bella's pain; he shot up in bed. He remembered where he was; the Queen's palace and it was daylight. He felt her pain subside, as he slowly lowered himself back into the bed. He snarled when he felt her happiness. No doubt the dog was the cause of her new emotion. It would seem that he was going to have to take care of the dog. For good._

"Cottrell and Simpson Law Firm, Audrine speaking," a cool, elegant voice answered, whom I assume is the secretary, when I called the number Spencer Cottrell gave me, only an hour after the freak out.

I cleared my throat. "May I speak with Spencer Cottrell, please?"

"May I ask whose calling?" She asked, airlessly; I looked across the lawn to where Sookie and Tara were laying in the sun, I could hear Tara raise her voice.

"Isabella Vincent," I stated, blankly.

"One moment, please, Ms. Vincent."

As I waited, I picked at my thumbnail with my teeth; I glanced up when Alcide sat down next to me on the porch bench. It seems like years since the last time I sat on this bench – with Eric. His hand was warm on my bare thigh; I needed that small gesture. I haven't spoken to my grandparents since they entrusted Kaylee to me three years ago, I still remember the disdain and contempt my Nonna had in her eyes when I pulled up in my Ducati. But, I didn't wish death on them; in fact, I had seen my grandparents as invincible actually. They were in their eighties, but nothing slowed them down. I wondered how Kaylee was going to handle this. She loved them, yes, they drove her insane, but she tried so hard to make them proud of her. I straightened up when Mr. Cottrell's voice was heard. "Ms. Vincent, thank you for calling me."

"You're welcome," I cleared my throat. "You said that they left me some of my mother's old things and money for Kaylee?"

I heard the rustling of papers. "Yes, they mentioned an old pendant, a leather-bound journal, and an old jewelry box. As for the money, it's quite an amount. I know that your mother had left you some money when she died, but not Kaylee, because she hadn't updated her will, but with this money, you can put Kaylee through college and get her a car when she turns sixteen."

My hand, which lay on top of Alcide's, tightened; he gave me a curious look. "Um, wow. So, how does this exchange happen? I'm assuming that I'll have to come to Dallas."

"I would send it to you, my dear, but there are legal matters to deal with, you understand?" Spencer dismissed, jovially. He reminded me of what a grandfather should be.

I grabbed Alcide's wrist that had his watch and eyed the time. It was just nine in the morning and it took a little over three hours. It was doable. "I'll leave right away and get there a little after twelve. How does that sound?"

He chuckled. "I'll be here, Ms. Vincent."

"Bella," I insisted. We hung up a little after that.

"What's going on, Isa?" Alcide asked, softly.

I rubbed my nose in frustration. "My grandparents died and they left a will and money. I gotta go down to Dallas and sign some papers."

"Is this really the best time?" Alcide asked, lowly. Right, Russell and his crazy ass wolves.

I sighed, as I pulled my hair up. "No, but they were my grandparents and they left me some of my mom's old things; I have to go and get them." I kissed his scruffy cheek. "Look, I'll be back later in the afternoon, besides – daytime, hello!"

He stood up and walked over to the porch railing and stuck his arm out. "Um, werewolf – not burning!"

I narrowed my eyes into slits. "Very cute."

Tossing me a shit-eating grin, Alcide gripped my hand and pulled me up. "I learned from the best."

I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him; Alcide swooped down to meet me halfway. Instead of hot and heavy; it was sweet and romantic. I pulled back with an, "Oh!"

"Kaylee's coming back tomorrow morning, so I think I'm gonna head home after Dallas – I need to be there when she gets home." I remembered; Alcide looked less than pleased. "You can come be my big, strong bodyguard, you know?"

He leaned forward and nipped my lips. "I'll be there. You won't be alone until those fuckers are dead for good. And, maybe not even then."

"Yeah," I asked, sweetly, with my own shit-eating grin on my face.

Alcide sealed it with a kiss.

**Journal.**

The minute I had gotten home, I called Sookie and then, Alcide to let them know that I was home and perfectly safe, but Alcide didn't answer. I found out from Sookie that Debbie and her crazy ass friends burned down Janice's salon; she also told me that Alcide had killed Coot. I was mad that he didn't tell me that, but I understood – there were other pressing matters to deal with. Now, I was sitting on my couch with a glass of wine in my hand and my eyes burning holes into the leather-bound journal that sat on my coffee table; I was almost afraid of what I might uncover from my mother's past. But, I didn't understand why; she was raised strictly Catholic, went to an all girls Catholic school and was the valedictorian of her school. Then, she met my douche father and had me out of wedlock; my grandparents had shit a brick when that happened. Letting out a deep sigh, I leaned over and placed the glass down before picking up the journal; I sprawled out on my back, as I undid the ties that kept the journal close. Blowing my bangs out of my face, I opened to the first page and started to read. It was interesting to read my sixteen year old mother's thoughts; she was very intelligent and boy, did my grandmother drive her insane too! It was the fifth entry that made me gape in shock:

_October 23, 1976;_

_His name was Godric; power and beautiful all mixed into one. There was something seductively dangerous about him – how was that possible for a boy of eighteen? All I knew was that I yearned for him. My mother would lock me in the closet and say the rosary if she knew what I was thinking when I looked into his blue-green eyes. I had stayed late at the library, I didn't mean to, but I was so engrossed with the book I was reading about Greek Mythology that time flew by; it was dark when I left. I remember how he looked when I stumbled upon him. He was standing before the small bookstore that was on my way home; his head cocked curiously as he scanned the Dracula poster with a small smirk on his face. He was so pale; that's the first thing that popped into my head when I saw him and then, he turned. I was lost in his gaze. His eyes they were so beautiful, so wise. So old. How can it be? I must have been staring at him longer that I thought, because when he greeted me; he had an amused smile on his face. After I awkwardly said hello, he introduced himself and it was right then and there that I was truly intrigued by him. He could speak Italian better than I could! When I said that, he chuckled and told me that he had an ear for languages. He never did tell me how many he could speak. His accent was distinct; he definitely wasn't a Texan boy that's for sure. European, maybe. We conversed on our way to my house, talking about books, culture, and history. Apparently, he's a big history buff – something I was alright in, but if it got him to help me; I was going to reap all of the benefits…_

My mother and Godric? That vision was of my mother – I thought she looked familiar, but I didn't see pictures of her when she was that age – and Godric was the vampire, though I didn't see his face. What the fuck was going on? Was I never going to escape Eric Northman? I find out that my mother and his maker were lovers; this was just un-fucking-believable! It seemed like the world was trying to keep us together almost. Them, this fucking bite on my neck, and the fact that I can't keep him out of my mind. I grabbed the journal and flipped through some passages and stopped when one caught my eye.

_November 21, 1976;_

_It's almost been a month to this day since I've met Godric. I was falling headfirst into love with him; there was just something so mysterious and beautiful about him. He almost didn't seem human. His icy skin was one factor and the fact that simple, human situations seemed to elude him. I realized that I only saw him at night, but he said that he works in the town over. I wanted to kiss him so bad; I've never been in this kind of situation and I'm afraid of what he'd do if I acted on my attraction. Why did Mother have to send me to an all girl's school? She wants me to have no kind of life whatsoever…_

From what I saw of the vision, it appears that they become lovers, but it's so _strange _to think of my mother and Godric together; I met him like a month ago. It was unreal. Why would she leave Godric for my _father? _Godric, alien when it came having a special someone, would have loved my mother fiercely and the same with her, so why did they end it? And, how long did their relationship last? God, I wished I could just make these visions or dreams come whenever I wanted them to. Maybe I could try it. Sitting up, I paced the journal on the cushion, crossed my legs and relaxed; trying to escape into the subconscious of my brain. I clenched my eyes, as I tried to will something, but I got nothing. The doorbell rang. I hopped up and crossed over to the door; I peered through peephole before opening it to reveal a rather surly Alcide. With raised eyebrows, I moved to the side to let him through. His body was drawn tight with tension.

"Are you okay?" I asked, slowly.

Alcide glanced around the living room, his nostrils flaring. "We're alone."

"Yeah…" I drawled, not getting what he meant until his eyes met mine. "Oh."

"I can't get you off my mind, Isa, I smell you on my clothes and sometimes when you're not around me, I can hear your laugh and I catch myself looking for you; it's driving me insane." Alcide growled, his body pressed against mine, as his lips brushed against my earlobe.

"I'm sorry?" I murmured breathlessly, as he nibbled along my neck – opposite side of Eric's bite. It was strange; Eric had my heart and half my neck, but so did Alcide. I didn't love Alcide, but I knew I could and fast!

He chuckled, darkly, and it sent a spark of arousal to my core; I gasped, as he groaned, "You will be."

**M – WARNING – M! **

"Bed," Alcide asked through clenched teeth, as I attached my lips to his neck; my body permanently glued to his. Legs wrapped around his waist and arms linked behind his neck.

"Upstairs," I answered between licks and bites. "Second door on the left."

Our lips were fused together, as Alcide climbed the stair; each step brought our loins together and we groaned simultaneously, as fire erupted inside of us. I was too impatient, seeing how we were only halfway up the stairs and started to unbutton his shirt and when that I was going too slowly, I tugged it fiercely, which sent buttons flying. My hands had started to roam his warm, muscular back when he finally made it into my room; his mouth leaving his own mark on my neck. My full-sized bed squeaking in protest when Alcide dropped down onto it with me straddling his waist; he made quick work of my shirt. My nails dug into his back, as his mouth kissed its' way down to my chest concealed by a lacy, red bra; my head was thrown back, as I rolled my hips against his. My breathing was coming out in disgusting pants when Alcide gripped my hips in his hands and twisted us around; I was lying on the bed with him hovering over me with him between my legs. There was a time for sweet and romantic, but this wasn't the case. At least not for right now. Alcide's fingers quickly unbuttoned my shorts; I raised my hips off the bed when he tugged them down, along with my panties. I arched my back when I felt his finger ease into me; he was so hot and big! I smiled mentally when I realized I haven't felt the real him inside of me yet! As he teased me merciless with his fingers, I scored his back with my nails and by the slickness I felt – it was hard enough to draw blood – Alcide snarled hungrily, as he kissed me deeply. I moved my hips in time with his fingers, as our kiss turned almost violent. All tongue and teeth. My right hand slid from his back to his chest and then, slithered down to the tops of his jeans.

I pulled away from the kiss, as I hissed, "These have to go."

He chuckled gutturally, as he buried his face in my neck. "Yes, ma'am."

We made quick work with his jeans; I laughed when Alcide nearly toppled off the bed, but the laugh turned into a gasp when he pressed the tip of his hot penis to my entrance. I looked up at Alcide; his face was drawn tight with concentration, but his eyes were wild and purely wolf; I gripped the back of his head and brought his lips closer, so I could kiss him deeply. He was holding his body so tight when I knew that he wanted nothing more than to hammer into me; make me scream his name. I raised my hips, drawing a growl from Alcide when his penis pushed past my folds; his bared his teeth, as his pupils dilated. I groaned, "Do it," and with a quick, heavy thrust, he did it. I cried out, as my back arched off the bed; he definitely hotter than Eric, but also the other men that I had. I remembered him saying that Weres run hotter than most people. Alcide held still, letting me get accustomed to his large size. It felt _so good, _but on the borderline of pain. It was like someone was trying to shove a heated lead pipe into my body. Fuck, I didn't care; I want Alcide. I clenched my inner muscles around him and I began to move slowly; Alcide gasped out a breath. Sweat gathered at my brow, as I drove him and myself crazy. Alcide finally snapped; with deep, heavy thrusts. I wrapped my legs high around his waist, as he pumped his hips into mine; grumbling, snarls bubbling at his lips while I moaned and moved my hips with his.

"Oh, God…Alcide," I panted with sensation and need, all of it centered on him. I dug my fingernails into the bulk of his arms, buried my face in the curve of his strong neck and shoulder as he crashed into me with long, punishingly strokes.

The coil of hunger within me contracted more, burning into a need so primal it shook me. The scent of his skin, its silky, smooth heat against my lips, against my tongue, made me dizzy with desire. His tempo roughened as he rode me, harder and deeper, grunting with each urgent grind of his pelvis. I sighed his name. I moaned, lost to the swelling rush of an orgasm. I screamed out his name as it washed over me, a quenching flood of pleasure and release. Beneath my open mouth, I felt the quickened thud of his heartbeat knocking in the vein at his throat. I pressed my tongue against it, then my teeth. Alcide snarled a dark curse, but only pumped his hips with more fury. I reveled in the feel of him losing control. I ran my tongue and teeth over the tender skin, and then clamped down harder. Alcide arced sharply above me, threw his head back, and howled.

He pulled out of me and lay down next to me, but then pulled me half on top of him; I sighed in exhaustion, but also from pleasure. "Mmm, I'm gonna sleep good tonight."

Alcide nuzzled my ear. "Yeah?"

"I needed that," I mumbled drowsily, as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Sleep, Isa," Alcide whispered, pressing a kiss to my temple.

And, I was out.

**Dream. **

"_Bella, honey," I wheeled around to face my mother; the ocean behind her. _

"_How is this possible?" I choked out, as she stepped closer to me. _

_She smiled sadly, as she cupped my cheek; my eyes fluttered shut at the familiar gesture. "It's just a dream, Bella honey."_

_A movement from the corner of my eye had me glancing over to see Godric; tears burned as I glared at him accusingly. "How could you not tell me, Godric?"_

_He frowned, as he stood next to my mother; their hands clasping. "You weren't ready for that, Isabella."_

"_What the fuck does that mean?" I snapped; green eyes blazing._

_My mother frowned. "Isabella, watch your mouth, young lady."_

"_I'm not a child anymore, Mama," I sulked, as I lowered my eyes. My mother had a vicious tongue._

"_But, you are my child," she stated, sternly. _

_I could feel my chin wobble. "Oh, Mama! I need you so much; it hurts."_

_Tears gathered in her eyes, as she broke contact with Godric to step forward. "Oh, baby, I know. You're so beautiful, my Bella. And, Kaylee, oh, she's so gorgeous, baby. You did well with her; you'll make a wonderful mother."_

"_Why did you have to go," I sobbed, as I clutched at her. "They were so horrible."_

"_Oh, baby," she cooed sympathetically. "I know how they can be, but it was better than the alternative. You and Kaylee would have been separated and in foster homes; they were a dream compared to some of those houses."_

"_I know," I sighed, as I looked at her with watery eyes. "I would have preferred you."_

_She beamed, as she laughed. It sounded like wind chimes. "Oh, baby, I didn't ask to die."_

_I shot Godric an accusatory look. "He could have saved you."_

"_Godric was no longer a part of my life at that point," Mama murmured, regrettably._

_I looked at him. "Didn't you feel her pain?"_

"_Yes," he whispered; his eyes cloudy with the memory. "I tried to reach her as fast as I could, but she was already gone by the time I had arrived at the hospital; you were in the nursery with Kaylee and I was watching over her in the morgue, saying my goodbyes." _

"_Why did you leave her then if you still loved her?" I demanded, tears streaming down my face, as I felt hatred towards Godric for the first time. "Then, she wouldn't have met my father and she would have been happy with you and in love."_

"_But, I wouldn't have had you," Mama interjected, softly. "I left Godric, not the other way around."_

"_Why?"_

"_I wanted children and he couldn't give me what I wanted. Anything else, he could have gotten for me, but not a baby." Mama cried. "Lord knows I wanted him to father my children – he was, no, is everything to me, Isabella. Don't be angry with him." _

_Mama sank down to her knees, her arms crossed over her stomach, as sobs raked her body; Godric was instantly at her side. He bent his head down to hers and murmured something soft and endearing; my heart wrenched at the love I saw between them. "You really love her, don't you? I mean, truly love her."_

_Godric glanced up at me, as my mother nuzzled his chest. "Yes, she was the tip of the iceberg that brought back my humanity. Do you understand why you and Eric are meant to be together?" _

"…_Uh, I'm sorry?" _

_He smiled. "You have my blood in you, Isabella. It wasn't long after we let each other go that she got pregnant with you; my blood was still in her system. Do you feel a certain pull when you look at Eric?"_

_I nodded. "So, are you saying we're fucking soul mates?"_

"_Eric told me about when he was going through applications; something tugged at him when he read your application. He went with his gut and decided to give you an interview, though you had little experience" I scoffed at that; I was mixing drinks. How hard was that? "You intrigued him from the moment you batted your eyes at him, as he recalled."_

"_I did no such thing," I sneered. I did, however, show some classy cleavage at the interview. Ha. _

_Godric continued, ignoring me, "You are meant to be."_

"_Just because I have your blood?"_

_He shook his head with a smile. "You match him, Isabella; in mind, strength, and heart."_

"What the fuck," I muttered, as I was dragged from the dream by some serious scuffling outside my window. I held the sheets to my chest, as I hissed, "Alcide, where are you? Someone's outside, I think!"

I heard nothing. Grumbling; I climbed out of bed and pulled on an old, baggy shirt that hung off the shoulder and fell to mid-thigh; I grabbed the closest pair of shoes, my tan Uggs and pulled them on. Silently, I creeped out my room and down the stairs; at the bottom, I opened the front closet and grabbed an aluminum bat from my softball days – literally, days – and slowly pulled the door open. The bat clang, as it fell to the ground when I caught sight of who was in the front yard; Eric and Alcide.

"Eric?" I yelped, stepping out onto the porch.

**Yes, I'm a bitch! But, hey, it was my longest chapter and VERY IMPORTANT. To clear some people up if they didn't understand. Bella's mom and Godric were hot and heavy when Bianca (B's mom) was a teenager. At first, she didn't know that he was a vampire, but when they got physical; it was getting hard for him to hide it. They were blood-bonded, but Bianca started to want have kids and vampires aren't the most reproductive (Twilight Saga, aside) and so she left. His blood was still in her system when she got pregnant with Bella and therefore, it was passed to Bella. Eric felt a pull towards her, because she had his maker's blood – he didn't know at the time. Godric explains it to him on the rooftop. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! And, oh, yes, next chapter is the death match that everyone has been waiting for, LOL.**


	10. Bring Me to Life

**Trust me, I never intended for such a long hiatus, but juggling school and work is not as easy as I thought. I'm truly sorry everyone. Well, this chapter was also hard to write – the first part anyways. Tell me what I did wrong, but no nasty, please. Enjoy! THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED THE STEAMY SCENE! LOL. I did too! (:**

**Bring Me to Life**

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Secrets. **

"Hello, Isabella," Eric greeted me, pleasantly, as if he hadn't nearly ripped my throat out the last time that we saw each other.

I walked down the steps slowly, as if he were going to attack me; the bat forgotten on the porch. Alcide tensed in preparation, as I walked closer to them; Eric's eyes slowly slid up and down my body. Only hours ago, Alcide and I were intertwined with hard, hot passion but now my body was cold and wired tight. "Why are you here?"

He remained silent, his eyes flickered over to Alcide; I noticed his jaw clench slightly, as his nostrils flared. So, he was going to be like this, was he? I rubbed my nose in frustration, turning my green eyes over to Alcide; I sighed, as I asked, "Alcide, uh, could you give us a moment?"

"No," Alcide growled, as he narrowed feral, dark eyes on Eric. "Last time you and Northman were alone, he nearly ripped your throat out."

"Well, if you just kept your filthy paws off of what's mine, dog," Eric droned, as if he didn't really care what he was saying. "Then, that might have not happened."

I pursed my lips. "If that's you 'marking' your territory, I think I'd prefer you to pee on me! Look, Alcide, you'll just be right over there and if Eric goes apeshit, then you can kick his ass, okay?"

"If he can, that is," Eric added, cocking an eyebrow at my narrowed eyes.

Alcide nodded; jaw tight, as he bared his teeth at Eric before walking over to the porch with his shoulders hunched. I blushed when I saw the visible scratches across his back; I snuck a glance over at Eric to see him glaring holes into me. With somewhat guilty eyes, I crossed my arms over my braless chest, having notice Eric eye the area earlier, and cleared my throat before asking, "Why are you here, Eric?"

"Things are going to get real ugly soon, Isabella," Eric admitted, seriously; his blue eyes troubled.

I glanced over at Alcide, who was half hidden by the shadows cast across the porch, before returning his gaze; my voice lowered, as I demanded, "Why? What's happening?"

I didn't even realize that he moved in closer. "Russell Edgington killed the Magistrate."

My mind was racing as I tried to remember who the Magistrate was; I gasped when it came to me. "Why would he do that? Doesn't he realize how much shit he'll be in?"

"Don't concern yourself about Russell Edgington. Worry about your own self. I can guarantee that he'll be coming for you shortly." Eric hissed. His face was suddenly in mine.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why the hell would he do that? He isn't aware of what I can do, is he?"

Eric shook his head, but I knew there was something that he wasn't telling me. He was wearing a brown dress shirt with white pin stripes, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow displaying his pale forearms; quickly, I gripped his bare wrists and willed myself to get a vision. Eric hissed a curse when he realized what I was doing; I jolted, as I was assaulted by a rather _disturbing_, but surprisingly hot vision of Talbot, Russell's lover, and Eric naked.

"_Russell took my family, now I take his," Eric said, as he was positioned behind Talbot; his beautiful body glowing erotically in the firelight, with a stake brandished in one had. Talbot's eyes cleared from their lusty gaze, as Eric's words set in, his mouth opened to cry out, but Eric plunged the stake into his back with a grunt of anger. He hissed in triumph when Talbot's body exploded into goo._

"You're gonna kill Talbot," I hissed, angrily, as I broke contact.

Eric's face was neutral, as he answered, "Russell and his wolves killed my human family over a thousand years ago and I've been searching for him since; Talbot is his family. He has to die."

I blanched at the news. Eric has never been this informative about his past. "And, he thinks I'm your human, so he's gonna come after me, is that it?"

Eric remained silent and for that I took as a yes. I growled in frustration, turning away from him, as I attempted to run my fingers through my sex hair. "Do you even think of the consequences of your actions, Eric? I have a little sister that depends on me; she has no one else and with this stunt, I could die! I'm will not die before my 25th birthday!"

He gripped my elbows and wretched me forward. His jaw was clenched, as he grounded out, "You will **not **die, Isabella!"

My protest was cut off by his lips that crashed down onto mine; my eyes bugged out of my head, as his lips moved against mine. It wasn't long before my eyes fluttered shut and I returned the kiss. His cold hands cradled my jaw, as the kiss deepened into something passionate and unknown; tears leaked out of my eyes, as I realized that this could very much be a goodbye. Eric broke the kiss, but only to kiss the stray tears falling down my cheeks. I opened my eyes slowly, our gazes locking, as I choked out, "You're such an asshole."

Eric grinned cheekily. "There's the Isabella I know."

Suddenly, I remembered who was watching; I glanced over to the porch, but he wasn't there. He must have gone inside. My bottom lip trembled, as I tried to hold the new stream of tears back. Alcide didn't deserve that. With watery eyes, I gazed up at Eric, who looked very uncomfortable by my tears. I took a deep breath before I choked out, "I know your heart stopped beating a thousand years ago, but could you stop being a douche? It seems like you made your point, Mr. Northman."

I could feel Eric's eyes burning into my back, as I walked back to the house; my body tensing in preparation for the talk that Alcide and I'll have. As I climbed the steps, Eric's voice stopped me. "I don't want Sookie, Isabella. Not her body, just her talent; besides, it irks Bill to think I might have some sort of interest in her. Annoying blondes aren't really my type."

"Why, because they remind you too much of yourself?" With me standing on the steps, our height was equal and I was able to look him in the eye. "If you don't want her, then why did you give her your blood?"

He smirked wolfishly. "Once again, to piss off Bill."

Smiling slightly, I cupped his cool cheek; Eric's eyes fluttered shut as he nuzzled my warm, soft hand. But, his eyes flew open when I said, "You've been alive over a thousand years, Eric, you've master the art of deceit. How can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"Bye, Eric," I said, softly as I closed the door.

Sighing, I pressed my back against the door and closed my eyes. After a moment to calm my nerves down and dull the ache in my heart, I went in search for Alcide and found him in the kitchen, nursing a beer. I watched as his shoulders hunched over and I knew that he was going in defense mode, which brought tears to my eyes. I never wanted to hurt him; Alcide was everything I wanted in a man, but my stomach just can't seem to stop fluttering whenever Eric was around. The traitorous bitch. Alcide placed the bottle on the counter as I walked up to him slowly; I reached out tentatively and placed my hand on his shoulder softly. He was so tense and hard. Meekly, I said, "Alcide?"

He moved fast and suddenly, I understood why werewolves were a match against vampires. I gasped in surprise as Alcide griped my shoulders and shoved me against the counter; his lips were on mine before I could even register any pain. If I thought earlier was hot, it seems like Alcide was showing me what hot and angry felt like; our tongues fought for dominance as he pressed his hard body into mine; his fingers tangled in my hair. I felt myself being lifted and carried over to the kitchen table; the wood was cold against my skin as he sat me down on it and continued his assault on my mouth. I knew that my lips were going to be bruised in the morning. One of Alcide's hands left my head to unbutton his jeans, I heard his zipper and I stretched across the wood, breaking the kiss, to evenly distribute my weight so it wouldn't break under the pressure of Alcide's hammering thrusts. I felt the tip of his hot penis at my entrance and panted in anticipation, as he tore the baggy shirt off my body; leaving my naked under him. I was beyond turned on; seeing Alcide out of control was insanely hot and left me dripping for him. I arched cleanly off the table when Alcide tugged at a nipple with his teeth; a throaty cry bursting from my lips; his huge, warm palm pressed against my belly and pushed me back down. He kissed his way back up to my lips and attacked them hungrily, as he thrusted into me; drowning out my moan. His fingers dug into my hips as he pumped into me viciously; my nails dug into his biceps as I met him thrust for thrust. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air and in my lustful trance, I heard my table groan under the demands of Alcide's heavy and powerful thrusts. I could feel my belly tightening, as I moved closer to the edge and when Alcide tilted my hips up to hit me right where I needed him the most; I screamed in raw pleasure as I came. Alcide soon followed after me; he groaned against my throat as he came hard and fast.

My body was spent and drenched in sweat, as I tried to calm my heart. Alcide was still on top of me, inside me; his body still shaking from his orgasm. My eyes fluttered shut and I could vaguely feel him pull out of me and gingerly pick me up, cradling me against his sweaty chest.

**Don't.**

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping and I seriously wanted them to fuck off. Groaning, I rolled over to put my back to the window and I realized how sore I was from last night. I realized that I was also alone. I shot up in bed and looked around my bedroom frantically for Alcide; I calmed down when I saw his boots still on the floor and then, I heard the shower running. I wanted to join him, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be welcomed. So, I just sat up with the sheets pulled over my chest and waited for him. Five minutes later, Alcide came out of the bathroom with a pink towel wrapped around his waist; a grin tugged at my lips at the sight of him all hot and masculine with a pink towel. He just stared at me. I tucked a strand behind my ear and smiled tentatively at him and whispered, "Good morning."

"Morning," Alcide mumbled with his throaty voice.

The silence between us was driving me crazy. "Will you please just say something? Yell at me, call me names; say something, please!"

"I was too rough with you," Alcide finally said, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Keeping the sheets wrapped around me, I somehow managed to crawl over to him; I wrapped my arms around him from behind and placed my chin on his shoulder. "You didn't hurt me, Alcide."

"Yes, I did, Isabella!" Alcide snapped, surprisingly. "You're not a werewolf. I never should have lost control like that, but I couldn't stop myself from going at you like an animal; the wolf wanted you, to mark you as his. And, I couldn't stop him."

"I may be a little sore this morning, but I'm not angry at you. Or scared," I added for clarification. I paused before asking, "Are we gonna talk about what happened before we had sex on my kitchen table?"

"Which is broken," Alcide told me. "It's obvious that you love him, Isa, for reasons I don't know, but seeing how you're still here with me, it shows me that you have some feelings for me."

"Of course, I do," I admitted earnestly; I kissed his shoulder tenderly. "You've showed me that there are still good people out there, Alcide, which the fact that I'm a screw-up hasn't sent you running for the hills and I love you for it."

Alcide tensed at that last part. "You love me?"

"I love you, yes, but am I in love with you? I don't know; maybe." I told him softly, as I cuddled against his back.

Before he could reply, the sound of feet thumping up the stairs had him jump up for attack; his towel fell down from the fast motion. The door burst open and there stood my thirteen year old sister with a shit-eating grin on her face, but that quickly disappeared as her mouth fell open in surprise and shock; I cursed as I scooted off the bed and Alcide snatched the towel up quickly and covered himself up. I was actually surprised when Alcide blushed as he awkwardly stood there with my sister gawking at him with big eyes. Well, this is uncomfortable.

"Kaylee," I snapped. "Beat it."

"Oh my god," Alcide muttered in horror. "A child just saw me naked."

I laughed at the horror in his voice. "Well, at least her first sight of a penis wasn't doing the nasty with her Mama. I saw mine at ten and it was my asshole father. Ugh. The nightmares I had."

Alcide gave me a look. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

I sauntered over to him, smiling brazenly. "You're blushing and it's so adorable; makes me wanna…lick you up."

Alcide blushed more at the mention of him blushing; I ran a finger down his chest. "You should probably get dressed, because knowing my sister, she's calling her best friend to gush about the big, hunky naked man in her house and then, there are two of them."

I grabbed a red sports bra and black spandex shorts before walking into the bathroom. I didn't have the chance to brace myself for the sight of my hair; it was one, giant mess of curls flying everywhere. As best as I could, I pulled it back into a bun and slipped on the bra and spandex shorts, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Just as I was leaving my bedroom, which I noticed was empty, but I could barely hear Kaylee speaking to Alcide, whose deep voice could send all kinds of tingles down my body; my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Bella," Sookie greeted on the other line, but something was wrong.

"What's up, Sook," I asked seriously.

"Oh, nothing big. The usual," she answered, off-handedly. "How's everything with you?"

I lay down on my bed and sighed. "Full of drama, as usual."

"What's happened?" Sookie asked, concerned.

I laughed ruefully. "What hasn't happened? Well, I found out that my mother and Godric were lovers; therefore making me Eric's fucking soul mate. Alcide and I slept together, which was awesome by the way, and Eric ended up showing up. Apparently, shit is going down soon, so be prepared. He kissed me in front of Alcide! And then, Alcide went all cavemen on me later and we broke my kitchen table."

"You guys fought?" Sookie shouted in anger.

"What? No," I laughed. "We had some very hot, angry sex on the table and it broke."

"Oh. Nice. So, you and Eric are soul mates how?" Sookie questioned me, incredulously.

"Well, my mother and Godric were lovers when she was younger, but then she wanted children and Godric couldn't give her any, so they broke up. Met my douche-bag father, got pregnant with me and I was born with Godric's blood in me, because his blood was still in her system. So, Eric and I are drawn to each other." I explained, picking at my nails.

"Huh," Sookie mused. "What the fuck is wrong with our lives?"

I laughed loudly. "Tell me about it! So, what's going on with your end?"

"Debbie dropped by last night and we beat the shit out of each other, I cut her with scissors, she left and Bill showed up and we had floor sex, but I kicked him out afterwards," Sookie listed in the same manner I had done.

"WHAT?" I shouted, angrily. "Debbie came after you?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she was looking for you." Sookie told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Great, now I have to watch out for a crack whore werewolf along with Russell Edgington. Wanna trade lives? Wait, no, I like Alcide way tooooo much to give him to you."

"Gee, thanks, Bella," Sookie chuckled, but then stopped. "Wait, why would Edgington be after you? Did he find out about you?"

"No, I don't think so, but Eric was planning on staking Talbot when he saw me. Apparently, Edgington killed his human family in front of him and he's been carrying that anger around with him for a thousand years. So, eye for an eye, I guess. Eric thinks he might come for me."

"Oh my god," Sookie breathed.

I remembered something that would cheer her up. "Hey, Sook, guess what?"

"What," she asked hesitantly.

"Kaylee came home today and walked in on me and Alcide – we weren't having sex – and saw Alcide naked!" I told her with a laugh.

Sookie cracked up on the other end. "How did that go?"

"Well, Alcide blushed like a little boy – it was so adorable – and Kaylee just stood there staring at him with big eyes. Now, they're downstairs talking and I'm kind of curious how that's going."

"Alright, I'll let you get to watch Alcide squirm while Kaylee drills holes into him. Bye, Bells," Sookie chirped and I smiled, knowing I made her forget last night for the time being anyways.

"Bye, Sooks."

I walked downstairs to see Kaylee talking animatedly about Disney, while Alcide actually listened closely; I paused on the bottom steps and smiled warmly. God, this man is amazing. The stair creaked and Alcide looked up at me and grinned; Kaylee whirled around and shrieked in excitement, "BELLA!"

My smile turned into a grin as Kaylee launched herself at me, Italian and English spilling from our lips as we conversed in a way that only sisters could while Alcide watched in amusement. While Kaylee raced upstairs to get her camera to show me the thousands of picture I'm sure she took, I took a seat next to Alcide, who nudged me playfully. "She is definitely your sister."

I laughed obnoxiously. "Oh, you have no idea."

He pulled me into his side. "What took you so long up there?"

"Oh, Sookie called with some bad news," I said slowly.

"What happened?" Alcide demanded.

I looked up at him. "Debbie went after Sookie."

Alcide jumped up from the couch. "What? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, sounds like Sookie took care of herself; she managed to hurt Debbie."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have known that she would have gone after Sookie."

"How?" I asked.

"I killed Coot to protect her and Tara," Alcide explained. "Wolves are dangerous when it comes to losing their mate especially the females; the animal completely takes over. Sookie's lucky to be alive.

"She thinks that Debbie was looking for me," I told him.

Alcide paused in his pacing and stared hard at me. "I need to get you and Kaylee somewhere safe, because Debbie will probably come after you next."

"Where would we go?" I asked. "Sookie's is a no go, because she knows that's where I would go."

Alcide looked pained when he realized something. "Fangtasia is our best bet."

"Are you sure?" I asked him, carefully.

"I sure as hell don't like it, but Debbie wouldn't go there; not with that many vampires around. She'd be surrounded." Alcide said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'll take Kaylee there."

**Make Friends. **

**AN: **My, my, my; it has been quite awhile, huh? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! The next chapter will have plenty of more Eric and less of Alcide. REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
